


Moonlit water

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Anger, Angst, Camping, Cheating, Cute Couples, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Festival, Fluff, Funny, Hurt, Love, Lust, M/M, Music, Smut, summer time, talking about self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: "The group consisted of Vic and her boyfriend Adam, Adams best mate Aaron, Vic’s brother Robert and his girlfriend Alice, Vic’s best mate Ella from uni and her girlfriend Rose. The gang were pumped and ready for the best week of their lives."They have fun at a festival and maybe two people out of the group realise this week away might just change everything.





	1. First impressions

“I’M SO EXCITED!” Vic shouted as the bus drove off the busy road and onto the dirt track. “WE’RE HERE!”  
“Calm down babe.” Adam said from beside her. “Were not drunk enough to be that excited yet.”  
“Well some of us don't need alcohol to have fun.” She said smugly.  
“Babe, you need alcohol to calm you down.”  
“Shut up.” She smacked his arm lightly.  
She looked over her shoulder “Rob, you got the tickets?”  
Robert and his girlfriend Alice were in the seats behind them. “Yep, although at this rate I might lose yours.”  
“Whatever.” She said and turned around swiftly in her seat. 

 

The bus stopped and they all got off. 

They all agreed this would be the best festival ever. 

 

The festival was all about music, the arts, being inspired and loving every minute. It wasn't just about the music it was about families having fun and creative people coming together to be who ever they wanted to be, a place to relax and chill out for a week.

Vic had got them all tickets after she had a win on a scratch card and they all knew about it. She hadn't stopped going on about it. They all appreciated it and thanked her greatly many times but she still loved to milk it. 

The group consisted of Vic and her boyfriend Adam, Adams best mate Aaron, Vic’s brother Robert and his girlfriend Alice, Vic’s best mate Ella from uni and her girlfriend Rose. The gang were pumped and ready for the best week of their lives. 

They got all their luggage off the bus and wheeled it to the camp site. The place was filled with lights and bunting. The grass was cut and the sun was shining through the large oak trees, it was beautiful. They all lived in the country side but coming to a place like this made them appreciate it even more. 

“Here, this looks good.” Vic pointed out a spot on the grass to put up their tents.  
They all nodded and found a spot. 

It took them a while and a few arguments but they all managed to erect their tents. Everyone was sharing except Aaron. He was the only single one so he had a 2 man tent to himself.  
“Don't worry mate, I'll find you a bloke to share that tent with.” Adam winked.  
“You can always share with me and Rose if you get lonely “Ella said with a smile.”  
Aaron was a little embarrassed. “Might be a bit cramped.”  
“No. Me and Rose will make room for a little one.”  
Aaron was even more embarrassed. “Ok. Thanks. I'll think about it.”  
Ella burst out laughing. “Well you'll have to put up with Rosie's snoring.”  
“Oh and all the sex.” Rosie added and everyone laughed. 

Rosie was definitely a very sexual girl. She loved sex and loved to share her and Ella's sex life with everyone. The others had already heard about it quite a bit and they'd only met the day before. 

“I'll join you girls, sounds fun.” Robert said as Alice frowned.  
“Erm, no you won't!.” Alice said firmly.  
“Just joking.” Robert said quickly. It didn't help though as Alice then walked off away from the tents.

Robert's girlfriend Alice was short tempered and had about 0% sense of humour. Banter wasn't in her vocabulary.  
All the others had picked up on it and already started to find her annoying.  
As she stormed off Robert sighed and went after her. He knew he shouldn't of said it but he was only messing around. 

“Wow, she's touchy isn't she.” Rose said as she secured the guide ropes of her tent to the ground. “She needs to get some alcohol down her.”  
“She's alright.” Vic felt a little defensive. “She not as bad once you get to know her.”  
Rose just raised her eyebrows and carried on with the tent pegs. 

 

It was an hour later and with all the tents set up and everything in place they all set off to meet Robert and Alice in one of the many beer tents. The sun was going down and the music was getting louder.  
Aaron and Adam were walking ahead of the rest. They walked over the big bridge that went over the large river that ran through the festival.  
“Adam look.”  
Aaron pointed at the river as there was a water light display playing into a fountain of water.  
“Wow, looks so cool.” Aaron said quietly. It was peaceful.  
“Yeah.” He hit Aaron's arm. “Right lets go get drunk.”

 

They all got a beer and sat on the top of a grassy hill. Lots of people all walking around them, having a good time. 

“Rob when's that band on I love?” Vic asked.  
He took the leaflet out of his back pocket. “20 minutes. Lake stage.”  
“Well I want to go and get a good place in the crowd. Who's coming?”  
“Yeah we will.” Rose and Ella got up.  
“You wanna come with?” Vic asked Alice.  
Rose looked the other way trying to hide her disappointment face.  
“Yeah.” Alice got up and joined them.  
“Me, Aaron and Rob will amuse ourselves.” Adam smiled.  
Vic gave him a look “behave.”  
“As always.” He smirked and got up to give her a kiss as the four girls left. 

“Right boys, what's the plan then?.”  
Aaron looked around. “Food!”  
Robert stood up “yes, I could eat some greasy stuff right about now.”  
“Same” Adam agreed.  
They found a Chinese stand and ordered. 

 

It was now dark and the music was filling the fields. Aaron was a little drunk and Robert was enjoying watching him and Adam try to dance. There was a band playing in the tent next to them and they slowly made their way through the crowd and almost to the front.  
They all stood squeezed into a small space. It was the first time Robert had really looked at Aaron. He'd known of him and met him a couple times when he'd been with Vic and Adam but he hadn't ever had a proper conversation with him.  
As they stood together, Aaron's arm was pressed into Roberts side. Aaron noticed the warmth seeping in and hadn't had any intention of moving.  
Aaron had always noticed Robert, he'd always looked at him when Robert didn't notice but he knew he was straight and had a girlfriend so he didn't think too much into it. He just enjoyed looking.  
As they all sang along and drunkly danced to the music, the atmosphere was amazing. Aaron wasn't sure about going to a festival, it never sounded very much his sort of thing but Adam had convinced him he could just get drunk and mess around and also Vic basically forced him. 

The music stopped and everyone started leaving the music tent. As the boys made their way to the beer tent once more, Aaron announced he needed the bog.  
“Same.” Robert said as he went to follow Aaron.  
“Right meet me back here, I'll get us some beers.” Adam shouted across a crowd of people.  
The other two nodded and walked to join the line for the toilets.  
As they stood there it was a little awkward, they didn't really know each other very well and it hadn't ever been just them.  
“They where good” Robert said as he nodded to the tent they'd just left. “glad we didn't go with the girls.”  
“Yeah, wanted to see them for a while.”  
“Me too.”  
There was more silence. The mass of people and noise around them helped but it was still awkward.  
“So, your single?.” Robert had no idea why he'd asked that. It sounded like a statement.  
Aaron looked a little confused “err yeah.”  
Now it was even more awkward. Aaron thought he'd try.  
“So, you and Alice. Been together long?”  
“Yeah, well kinda, about 5 months.”  
“She seems nice.” Aaron was lying.  
“She is. I know you lot think she's annoying.”  
“No we don't.” Another lie.  
“Yeah you do. She can be a little moody and stroppy sometimes. She's not always the best in groups.”  
“Well, brilliant idea her coming camping for a week with a group of people then! A bit stupid.” Aaron didn't mean it to come across so bitchy.  
“Well if I wanted your opinion, I'd of asked for it.” Robert was annoyed.  
Aaron felt like an idiot. He'd just gone and insulted his girlfriend, of course he wouldn't be happy about that.  
They got to front of the line and Robert went into one of the many portable toilets.  
Aaron sighed and found one of his own. 

 

They found Adam and took a beer from the bar. They walked around some of the stalls that were selling the classic festival stuff and around the different food stalls. Aaron kept trying to pick a good moment to talk to Robert again, he wanted to clear the air.  
“Aaron, should I get this?” Adam had a bright pink wig on his head.  
“No mate, you looks ridiculous!”  
“Yeah that's the POINT!” Adam shouted as he downed his pint.  
Aaron just shook his head and laughed.  
Adam took the wig off and walked back to find another one. He carried on trying different ones on. Aaron kept looking over at Robert as he looked at the jewellery. He could see him looking at the ear rings.  
Once Adam had decided he'd had enough of playing dress up they both went to see what Robert was up to.  
“Getting something for Alice?” Adam asked.  
Robert nodded “yeah, she'd love these.” Robert picked a purple pair.  
“Gunna get them.” Robert got the attention of the guy behind the counter and paid.

 

As the night went on and a few more beers consumed they were all in the comedy tent at the far end of the festival. It was cramped in the tent as everyone packed in. It was hot and sweaty but the boys were tipsy enough to not care very much. They were right at the end of the tent. Robert and Aaron sat behind as Adam sat in front. Adam had a better view and a smug smile on his face.  
As they bunched up on the floor like there were in primary school all over again Roberts knee landed on top of Aaron's. Aaron did make anything of it and expected Robert to move, but he didn't.  
Aaron felt weirdly close to him, even though they weren't. He hadn't spoken to him all evening, not after what he said before, and he wanted them to get on.  
The tent was fairly quiet but there was background noise so Aaron took the opportunity to try and talk to him.  
He looked at Robert and leaned in slightly “I'm sorry about earlier.” He said quietly so no one else could hear.  
Robert looked at him. “It's fine, just next time don't insult my girlfriend.”  
“I didn't mean to. I'm sorry.”  
Robert could see the genuine look on Aaron's face. “Thanks.”  
Aaron smiled “Can we start over. We do have to spend a week together.”  
“Yeah sounds good.”  
“Good.”  
They both went back to watching the show. Their knees where still touching and Robert couldn't stop thinking about it. He hadn't meant to put his knee on Aaron's but there wasn't a lot of room and after a while he didn't want to move it. There was something inside him that like it, liked the feeling of being close to Aaron. 

As the comedy show ended the boys decided to make their way back to the tents.  
As they got there the girls were making a fire and downing the drinks.  
“Count us in.” Adam said as he took the bottle from Vic and took a swig.  
“You haven't drunk them all have you?” Aaron said as he tripped over a guide rope.  
The group erupted with laughter as Aaron curled up in pain.  
Roberts face went serious “are you alright?”  
Aaron slowly got up and rubbed his leg. “Yeah, just about.”  
He winced as he walked to one of the camping chairs and sat down. “Fuck that hurt.”  
Adam just laughed “sorry mate, but that was funny.”  
“Leave him alone.” Ella said as she passed Aaron a beer.”  
“He can take it.” Adam laughed. “In more ways then one”  
Aaron's eyes went wide as he looked at Adam  
“ADAM!” Vic shouted.  
“Don't worry Vic. He's right, I do take it very well.”  
Everyone laughed and Robert felt his cheeks go slightly red. He let himself think about it, think about Aaron with another man. His imagination ran away with him as he felt a twinge in his jeans. He snapped out of it and sat down next to Alice grabbing a beer and kissing her softly. He knew it was dangerous thinking like that. 

 

It was late and Aaron, Ella and Rosie had all crashed out in their tents. Adam, Vic, Robert and Alice all sat round the fire. Vic was half asleep and Adam knew he should get her to bed.  
“Come on you.” He picked Vic off of him and helped her walk to the tent.  
“Night guys” she said as she waved at Robert and Alice.  
“Night sis”

“Right” Robert kissed Alice on the head “let's get to bed. I'm sure tomorrow will be jam packed.”  
They got up and made their way to their tent. 

 

It was 3am and Robert was awoken but the noise of Aaron. He sounded like he was crying, his voice sounded desperate. He looked over at Alice but she was fast asleep. Robert climbed out of the tent and made his way to Aaron's. it was the closest to his tent and slightly further away from the others. He called out for Aaron as he could still here him. Robert opened the tent and called for him again.  
“Aaron, you alright?”  
There wasn't an answer and he couldn't see because it was dark. He climbed in a little way and placed a hand onto the sleeping bag. Aaron jolted upward and started breathing heavily.  
“Are you alright Aaron.”  
Aaron recognised Roberts voice instantly and calmed down. “Yeah.” He breathed out deeply. “Just a nightmare.”  
Aaron had his hands on his chest as he began to think about it again. His breathing increased and he looked Robert in the eye. “Robert.” He said shakily.  
“What, what's wrong?.”  
“I'm going to have a panic attack”  
Robert didn't know what to do. He climbed all the way in the tent and placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder.  
“Just breath, try to relax.” Robert didn't have a clue what to do.  
Aaron's breathing got worse. He grabbed onto Roberts arms.  
“Look at me.” Robert said as he move his hands to Aaron's face.  
Aaron was overwhelmed with the sensation and it started to take his mind off the bad thoughts he was having.  
Robert saw it was helping and stroked Aaron's cheek who his thumb. “That's it, that's better”  
Aaron's breathing was much better and Robert pulled his hands away. He rubbed down Aaron's back. “You alright?”  
Aaron nodded. His face was so close to Roberts. It was dark and cosy, it felt nice. Aaron couldn't stop staring onto Roberts eyes as he felt Roberts hand smoothly rub his lower back. Robert was caught up in the feeling of being so close and he knew he should stop and go back to his tent but he didn't. He just kept there, moving a little closer. His and Aaron's face were closer enough they could feel each others breath. Aaron's heart was starting to beat fast again but it felt calm, it was in a good way.  
“Thanks.” Aaron said as a whisper.  
“How you feeling now?” Robert looked down at Aaron's lips, then back to his eyes.  
“Good.” Aaron said softly and he felt the intense atmosphere between them.  
Aaron wanted to kiss him so badly. His lips looked so inviting but he knew Robert was straight, he knew his girlfriend was in the tent not far away so how couldn't he even think about Kissing him. His heart was pounding and without thinking too much he moved his hands up to Roberts chest. He didn't know why and he didn't know how Robert would react but he just did it. The moment he did, the moment he touched his chest Robert moved forward and kissed him.  
Aaron felt his body instantly react. He moved closer as he pulled Robert in by his sweatshirt.  
It was one of the best kisses Aaron had ever had. It was filled with lust and passion. Robert took Aaron's face in his hand and pulled him towards him, he moved forward and pushed Aaron down onto his back as he climbed on top of him. As Aaron felt the weight of Roberts body he opened his legs as Robert settled between them. It was all happening so fast and Aaron felt himself start to get hard as Robert rolled his hips into him. This went on for a few minutes until they were both breathing heavily. Robert ran his hand down Aaron's body and slid it into his joggers, he began to massage him through his boxers making Aaron slowly moan at the feeling. It was hot and full of intentions but they both suddenly stopped as they heard the sound of Alice's voice calling out for Robert.  
He moved away from Aaron quickly. They looked at each other but neither said anything. Robert hurried out of Aaron's tent and back to his girlfriend.

Aaron was left there, just laying there wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. Never simple

Aaron woke up slowly as last nights events flashed through this mind. He sat up and took a deep breath in. He could hear Adam and Vic taking outside. He ran his hand through his messy hair, opened his tent and went to join them.  
“Morning” Adam said as he passed him bottle of water.  
“Thanks.” He took the water and downed the lot.  
His head was hurting and his mind was dizzy with thoughts. He looked over at Roberts tent and felt anxious. He felt worried, really worried about how Robert would act around him after last night.  
He found a spare camping chair and took a seat around the burnt out fire.  
Ella and Rosie where getting ready for the fun day ahead, doing their make up and trying on each other's outfits. Aaron enjoyed watching them interact, they were funny girls that loved to be crazy.  
He felt his stomach rumble “got any food Adam? I'm starving.”  
“No, you wanna go see if any of the food places are open yet?.”  
Aaron nodded.  
“Why don't you wait for Robert.” Vic said.  
Aaron's stomach flipped. He hated how he was feeling. He didn't know what was going to happen, how Robert would act around him. He kept asking himself if last night was a dream.  
“Vic I'm so hungry and he's still asleep. He can get some later.” Aaron pleaded.  
“Yeah, come on babe, him and Alice will get their own.”  
Vic nodded “fine, whatever. Bring me back something nice.”  
The lads smiled and walked off.  
Aaron way trying to think about anything other than Robert, but it wasn't working. The night before kept replaying over and over in his mind. They way Robert kissed him, the way he was touching him. He didn't understand, he thought Robert was straight.  
“HELLO, AARON!” Adam shouted  
“What!” Aaron frowned.  
“Well stop ignoring me then.”  
“What, sorry what did you say?”  
“Bacon or sausage?”  
“Bacon.”

 

After Robert left Aaron's tent he hadn't got back to sleep for hours. He couldn't believe what had happened, what he'd done. He wanted to pretend in his head that it was all Aaron but he knew it wasn't, if anything it was him that made the first move, he was the one who got on top of Aaron and started touching him. He could still feel it, the way Aaron felt under his hand, his hard length as he rubbed against it.  
He breathed out heavily and Alice rolled over to face him “morning.” She said sleepily.  
“Morning.” Robert felt a pang of guilt run through him.  
“I'll go get us breakfast, yeah?”  
She smiled. “Sounds good, thanks.”  
She pulled him towards her and kissed his lips. “Love you.”  
Robert felt like he had to force the words out “love you too.”  
He climbed out the tent, grabbing his jeans as he did and put them on as he winced at the sunshine.  
“Good morning” Vic said with a cheery smile. “Adam and Aaron have gone to get breakfast.”  
Robert looked at Aaron's tent. He just stared at it. He wasn't sure how he felt.  
He looked back at Vic “right, well I'm going to get me and Alice some.”  
“Ok.”  
Robert walked off as he felt sick. He needed to talk to Aaron. 

 

“This is amazing” Adam said with a mouth full of bacon roll.  
“Yeah, not bad.”  
They were walking back to the tent with their goods.  
“This place is wicked.” Adam beamed as he looked around. They were surrounded by big trees, grassy hills and loads of sleepy, hungry people. As they walked over the river they could see the lake stage with a few people walking around setting some lighting up.  
“Do we know who's performing today?” Aaron asked.  
“Robs got the program that tells us.”  
Aaron didn't say anything. A part of him wished last night had never happened because now it would be so awkward and he was really starting to enjoy himself for once. On the other hand, being with Robert was the most alive he'd felt in years. Just them few touches and kisses had made Aaron body react the way it hadn't done in a while. It was like electricity running through him.  
“Hey, Rob” Adam called out and Aaron was pulled from his thoughts.  
He looked over and caught Roberts eye. He walked towards them and smiled. “Alright.”  
“Yeah just getting some breakfast.” Adam lifted his bacon rolls in the air.  
“Yeah I was just getting some for me and Alice.”  
Robert didn't look at Aaron, it was like he wasn't even there.  
“Yeah the bacon rolls are from that pink stand over there” Adam pointed.  
Robert nodded. “Yeah could do with a bacon roll.”  
“Have you got the program, Aaron wanted to look at it.”  
Robert briefly looked at Aaron.  
He felt for the leaflet that was still in his back pocket.  
He passed it to Aaron, there fingers brushed against each other but neither of them reacted in any way.  
Aaron felt weird, he wasn't sure how Robert would react but he didn't think he'd basically ignored him.

 

They were all at the tents, they'd finished breakfast and deciding what to do.  
“Let's just sleep more.” Ella yawned.  
“Hun, it’s the first day and your already moaning you haven't got enough sleep.” Rose smiled.  
“Well, I need my 10 hours!”  
They all laughed.  
“A festival isn't really famous for getting a good nights sleep.” Vic laughed.  
Robert sat with Alice on the grass just outside their tent. Aaron kept looking over as they were holding hands and pressed against each other. Aaron felt a little jealous of her, he knew he had no right to but he also knew what it felt like to be kissed by Robert and he couldn't get it out of his head.  
“What's with the face?” Adam asked Aaron so all whole group could hear and Robert looked over at him, he caught Roberts eye and looked away.  
“Nothing, I'm fine, Just tired.”  
“You need more alcohol mate”  
Adam got up “lets go and explore.”  
“We should check out the poetry tent.” Alice said as the rest of the group half ignored her.  
“Not my style” Adam insisted. “I want to get a beer and find some music in the woods. Apparently there's some ace bands playing later.”  
“I want to look round the arts and crafts bit.” Rose said as Ella agreed.  
Adam waved his arms around. “Well why don't we a go do what we want and meet up somewhere later for dinner.”  
They all agreed. 

 

Aaron, Adam and Vic were all getting a beer.  
“The woods are that way.” Vic pointed  
Aaron then spotted Robert in the distance, he was walking alone.  
“I'm just gunna use the toilets. I'll find you in the woods.”Aaron said suddenly.  
“You'll never find us.” Adam frowned.  
“I'll ring you then.”  
“We'll wait if you want?”  
“No it's fine. I'll catch you up.”

 

Aaron had spent 20 minutes trying to find Robert again, he was about to give up when he saw him at the ice cream stand. Aaron made his way over and stood behind him in the line.  
“Alright?” Aaron asked.  
He surprised Robert. “yeah, you?.”  
Aaron just gave him a confused look. “Yeah, you? Is that all you have to say!?”  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“Maybe tell me what last night was about!”  
Robert shook his head “just forgot about it.”  
“Forget about it! How am I supposed to do that.”  
“Easy, just don't mention it to anyone and don't think about it ever again!.”  
Robert had a firmness in his voice.  
“Well maybe it's not that easy.”  
“Grow up Aaron, it was nothing.”  
Aaron was a little stung and felt like Robert had made a fool of him.  
“Well maybe your girlfriend would like to hear about it.”  
“Don't you dare.” Robert raised his voice and people around them started to look.  
Robert walked out of the line of people. “Come with me.” He said sternly.  
Aaron followed him until they got to somewhere more secluded.  
“Don't you dare tell her Aaron!”  
“Well don't treat me like a kid.”  
Robert shook his head “just forget about it.”  
“You’re the one who kissed me!”  
“No!”  
Aaron smiled “Robert we weren't drunk, you know what happened.”  
“It was a mistake.”  
“Are you gay?”  
“What?, no!”  
“Well you didn't mind kissing me, and then some.”  
“Listen Aaron, just forget it, move on and get on with your week of fun, yeah!”  
“You're in denial.”  
Robert moved closer “leave it!.” He said angrily  
“It's alright.” Aaron tried to be calm with him.  
He grabbed Aaron's jumper, fisting it in his hands and shoved him again a tree. “Don't you fucking dare come near me again. I'm not gay and I'm not interested in you!.”  
Aaron put his hands on Roberts arms and pull them away from him. “Get off me!.”  
He pushed Robert away by his chest. “Don't you get fucking aggressive with me because you feel like shit for cheating. I was the one panicking and you kissed ME! All I wanted was to know why!”  
Aaron looked like he was about to cry and Robert felt his heat beating out of his chest.  
“Just…”  
“Forget it, yeah I know!.” Aaron walked away and Robert felt his chest hurt. He never wanted to upset Aaron, he didn't mean to cheat on Alice. His head was a mass of thoughts as he slowly sat down against the tree. He was watching Aaron disappear into the crowd and knew he'd really messed up.

 

It was much later in the evening and everyone except Aaron was back at the tent.  
“Where is he?” Adam asked.  
He wasn't answering his phone and Adam had been looking for him for ages.  
“Its late, why wouldn't he tell us where he is.”  
“Maybe he's gone back to some guys tent?” Rosie asked.  
“Maybe.” Adam nodded.  
Robert felt bad as he was the last one to see him and the way he acted towards him is probably the reason his friends don't know where he was.  
He looked at Adam. “I'm sure he's fine.”  
“Yeah. It's just not like him that's all.”

 

It was gone 1am and Adam was still awake. Aaron hadn't come back and he couldn't sleep.  
Robert could hear Adam walking around outside his tent. He climbed out.  
“What you doing Adam?”  
“You wanna come with me to look for Aaron?”  
“He's probably with someone.”  
“Or drunk somewhere, passed out!” Adam sighed. “Please.”  
Robert did feel bad and he had been thinking about Aaron all evening.  
“Ok.” 

 

They'd walked round all the music tents and through the wood.  
“Maybe he is with someone.” Adam sounded defeated.  
“Why don't we split up, cover more ground.” Robert suggested.  
“Yeah. I'll go north side of the river, you go south.”  
“Ok.”  
They walked off in opposite directions. 

 

Robert felt awful. He kept thinking what if it was all his fault, what If Aaron had drunk himself into an oblivion because of him.  
He walked back through the woods and up a steep hill. As the dusty bark covered his trainers he spotted Aaron or the corner of his eye.  
There he was sitting there, with a drink in his hand. It was the dead of night and he looked so small in the mass of thick trees.  
“Aaron?”  
Aaron heard Roberts voice. He looked shocked to see him there.  
“Are you alright?”  
Aaron looked up at him and Roberts eyes widened. “What the hell happened?”  
Aaron had a black eye and his eyebrow was cut and turning purple.  
Robert sat next to him. “Are you alright?.”  
He could see Aaron wasn't. He looked like he'd been crying.  
Aaron looked towards him then back at the floor. “just leave it. I'm fine.”  
“You're not.”  
Aaron huffed “what do you care!”  
Robert let out a breath. “Who did this?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why, what are you going to do about it?”  
Robert shifted on the log they were sitting on. “I'm sorry for how I acted earlier.”  
Aaron laughed sadly “your not sorry and you don't care so why don't you just leave me be.”  
“I'm not leaving you here alone.”  
“I can look after myself.”  
“Looks like it!”  
Aaron looks at him sternly “just because some twat decides he want to start a fight.”  
“What, who started a fight with you?”  
“I don't know, just some guy.”  
“Why?”  
Aaron just shook his head.  
“Why Aaron?  
“Because I got the wrong idea and he didn't like me trying to kiss him, that's why! It was my fault.”  
“Doesn't give him the right to hit you.”  
“Well I shouldn't have tried it on.”  
“Like I shouldn't have last night.” Robert said softly.  
Aaron was taken aback by what Robert just said.  
“That…that was different.” Aaron said shyly.  
“How?”  
Aaron was quiet.  
“Aaron?”  
“I wanted you to kiss me, this bloke didn't want it.”  
Robert didn't say anything. They both just sat there looking into the wood. There was fairy lights all around making the trees glow. It was kinda romantic.  
“I'm not gay.” Robert said quietly. “I'm bisexual. Aaron no one knows, so please don't tell anyone.”  
“I won't.”  
There was more silence as Aaron reached up to feel the cut on his eyebrow. “Is it bad?”  
Robert nodded “looks sore.”  
“It is a bit.”  
“Robert last night, why did that happen?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You have Alice, why'd you kiss me?”  
Robert shrugged his shoulders “it just happened.”  
“That doesn't just happen!.”  
He looked at Aaron “maybe….maybe I think your not bad looking!”  
Aaron smirked. “So you think I'm fit.”  
“Shut up!”  
Aaron laughed, then winced at the pain on his eye.  
“I don't want us to fall out Robert. Can we be mates at least.”  
“Yeah. I guess. Let me take a look at that.”  
He lifted a hand to Aaron's eye and ran his finger underneath it. The feeling was soft, it sent jolts through Aaron's body.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“Not to bad.”  
Aaron was trying not to focus on Roberts hand on his head. He didn't want to think about the way it made him feel.  
Robert could feel the warmth from Aaron and didn't want to let go. He removed his hand and placed it on the log.  
“Robert.”  
Robert didn't look at him. Aaron just looked at the side of his face, he lifted his hands, placed them around Robert face and turning his head towards him. “I can't stop thinking about you Robert.” Robert looked down at his lips. “Aaron.” It was so gentle.  
Aaron moved slowly closer as he could see Robert not wanting him to stop. “I want to kiss you.” Aaron whispered “can I?”  
Roberts heart was thumping. There was something about Aaron that made him melt. “Yeah.”  
Aaron didn't think twice, he pressed his lips to Roberts as Robert lifted his hands to Aaron's waist and pulled him close.


	3. I want you

Robert could feel the heat of Aaron's body against his hands as he slid them under Aaron's t-shirt.  
Aaron ran his hands through the hair at the back of Roberts head, his fingers were clawing at him like he wanted to pull Robert as close as possible.  
Suddenly there was noises of laughter echoing through the trees and Robert pulled away with his hands still on Aaron waist.  
“It's just some drunk people.” Aaron leaned in to kiss him again but Robert pulled away and stood up.  
He panicked.  
“We should find Adam, he was worried about you.”  
Aaron stood up and pulled his t shirt down properly from where Robert had pulled it up.  
“Right.” Aaron felt a little hurt. “If that's what you want.” He looked at Robert for a response but all he got was a nod of agreement.  
Robert was worried. It scared him that he'd so easily cheated again. Aaron made him feel different then Alice did but he couldn't figure out what it was or how it was different. He shook his head of thoughts. “Lets go find Adam, he hasn't been able to sleep wondering were you were.”  
Aaron just nodded and followed Robert as he walked off.  
Aaron knew Robert wanted him, he knew how he made Robert feel but he also knew he had a girlfriend that he seemed to love.  
They both walked to the river and Robert called Adams and told him where they were. 

As they waited for Adam to find them Aaron sat down looking out over the river. The moon was shining down onto the water, it was peaceful. “Robert.”  
Robert look down at Aaron. “What?”  
“Sit down.”  
“Adam will be here In a minute.”  
Aaron shook his head “fine.”  
Robert looked around, he couldn't see Adam so he sat beside him but not too close.  
“I won't let you mess me around Robert.”  
Robert took a deep breath in. He felt torn, he didn't want to make Aaron feel like he was massing with him. “Sorry.”  
“Robert you either want me or you don't.”  
Robert did, of course he did but he wasn't sure what to do. Aaron moved closer and Robert got the feeling again, that electric feeling with a mixture of butterflies.  
Aaron wasn't sure what he was doing but he leaned in and kissed Robert softly on the cheek. Roberts breath caught in his throat. He turned his head to kiss Aaron's lips when they both heard Adams loud voice.  
Adam didn't see anything as he was side-on, so he couldn't tell they were about to kiss. Robert got up quickly. “Found him.” He said loudly as Aaron slowly got up.  
“Shit mate, what happened?” Adam looked at Aaron's eye.  
“Just some drunk idiot decided to punch me, it was nothing.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, its fine.”  
“Where you been?”  
“Just exploring.”  
“What all night!”  
“Lost track of time didn't i.”  
“Right.” Adam pulled him into a hug “I'm glad you haven't been eaten by wild animals.” Adam laughed.  
“Not quite.” Aaron joked.  
“Let's get back and sleep.” Adam put his arm around Aaron's shoulders as they walked back.  
Robert was walking behind, he kept thinking about the way him and Aaron had kissed earlier and how intense it was. He knew he wanted to do it again but he also knew he had a girlfriend but then again, when has that ever stopped him before. 

 

They got back and Aaron searched for some water in cooler on the floor. He took a swig and placed the top back on.  
“Adam” Vic said quietly as she popped her head out of the tent. She saw Aaron “You found him then.”  
She was too sleepy to notice his bruised eye. “Adam come to bed. I can't sleep.”  
Adam smiled at her.  
“Night mate.” He hit Aaron's shoulder gently and got into his tent.  
Aaron looked over at Robert to see him just staring back.  
“What?” Aaron asked but before Aaron realised what was happening Robert walked forwards, taking Aaron's head in his hands and kissed him softly and slowly. It was different then the other kisses, it was slower and more intimate. Robert pulled away and smiled.  
“See you in the morning Aaron.”  
Aaron was speechless. He watched Robert crawl into his tent and zip up the door.  
“What the fuck!” Aaron whispered to himself as he moved his hand to touch his lips.

 

The next morning Aaron had gone on a mission to get everyone breakfast. He hadn't slept very well and he was starving so he let everyone chill. 

Robert was doing his head in. He couldn't think about anything else. As he stood in the line for the bacon rolls some guys were talking about a secret band playing in the woods that night and that no one knew who it was going to be. 

Aaron got back and told Adam all about it.  
“Who do you reckon it could be?” Adam asked.  
“No idea.”  
They both sat in camping chairs around the fire pit as they filled their faces with their breakfast.  
“Probably someone we've never heard of.” Robert said from this tent. He'd got the door open sitting there with Alice. They looked all close and cosy and it made Aaron's blood boil.  
“Well you don't have to come!.” Aaron said in a bitchy voice.  
“Oh I'm definitely coming!”  
They just stared at each other until Aaron took another bite of his roll. 

The whole day had consisted of slowly getting drunk, the girls getting glow in the dark face painting done and sun bathing. As it got dark they made their way to the woods. It was crowded as everyone had heard of the secret artist playing.  
The whole group was there. Ella and Rose were wasted and all over each other. Vic was half carrying Ella as she was particularly off her face.  
They stood in the crowd for a while until the intro music started playing, the crowd went metal as one of the most popular bands around jumped on stage.  
“Omg!” Adam should as he started jumping with the music along with everyone else.  
The who group were dancing and singing, it was what they'd came here for.  
“There amazing.” Rose shouted over the music.  
Aaron looked over at Robert. He couldn't help but laugh at his half arsed attempt at dancing although Aaron did find it quite endearing.

 

The band left the stage and everyone faded out.  
“More beer.” Adam said as Aaron followed him.  
“Robert, let's go and see that comedian we were talking about.” Alice asked.  
Robert didn't want to. “Maybe in a bit.”  
“No now, we'll miss it.”  
Robert looked over at Aaron and could see him talking to a bloke at the bar. Aaron was smiling and flirting back.  
“No, I'm going to stay here.” Robert said while still looking at Aaron.  
“Fine, il see you later.” She walked off. Robert didn't pay much attention to her.  
He walked over to the bar and ordered a pint. He was a few people away from Aaron, he was trying to listen in to the conversation but it was too loud. As Robert got his pint he went and joined the group who were sat at some seats they'd managed to get. He sat down next to Adam.  
“Looks like Aaron's pulled!” Robert practically snarled.  
Adam looked over at Aaron. “Get in!”  
Robert just fake smiled. He wanted to go over and pull Aaron away. 

After a few minutes of Robert staring Aaron out, Aaron walked back over to the group with the guy.  
“This is Paul.” Aaron introduced him to everyone. Paul smiled at Robert and it make his skin crawl. He was the same height as Aaron with dark hair. He kept looking at Aaron and smiling. Robert hated him already. 

They all walked over the bridge and over the other side of the festival.  
“There's some good bands playing on the main stage tonight.” Adam announced. “Come one lets go check this one out.” They all walked to the main stage. Robert was walking behind Aaron and Paul, he kept seeing Paul put his hand on the small of Aaron's back. Aaron seemed fine with it even though they'd only met about 20 minutes ago but Robert wanted to tell him to back off. 

As they watched the band Robert kept looking over at them, Paul stood behind Aaron and pulled him close as they danced. Robert felt his chest fill with rage as he just wanted him to stop touching Aaron. 

Robert didn't realise but Aaron knew he was constantly looking over. He didn't really care to much for Paul being so touchy but he knew it was driving Robert insane. As it carried on Robert caught Aaron's eye one time and Robert almost looked sad. He'd gone from Angry to sad quickly as he realised Aaron was having fun an maybe instead of making a drama he should just leave them to it. Robert walked over to the others and told them he was going to go and find Alice. Aaron watched him walk away. He wanted to follow him, talk to him. 

Aaron took Paul's hands away from around his middle as he moved over to Adam. “Just going to the bog.” He also told Paul then walked off. He took his phone out and called Robert.  
Robert was back in the woods. He didn't want to go back to the tents. He just needed to try and clear his head. His phone rang, he saw it was Aaron and answered it quickly.  
“You alright?” Robert asked. He didn't think Aaron would call him unless it was an emergency.  
“Yeah, where are you?”  
“Why?”  
“Just tell me.”  
“In the wood, by the entrance banner.”  
“Stay there.”  
Aaron hung up and Robert felt nervous for some reason.

 

“Where's your fella?” Robert asked as Aaron walked towards him.  
“Don't know, don't care!”  
Robert shook his head “you two looked like you were having fun.”  
“No, he had his hands all over me.”  
“Well you didn't look like you were hating it.”  
“Well you looked like it was bothering you!”  
“What?”  
Aaron moved closer.  
“I could see you, spent the whole time looking at us.”  
“No!”  
Aaron sighed. He let go of the snarky act. “Robert. Stop.”  
“What?”  
“Do you want me?”  
Robert didn't expect Aaron to be so blunt. “What?”  
“Stop acting dumb. I want you! I want to kiss you again.”  
Roberts mouth went dry.  
“Robert why did you kiss me last night at the tents?”  
Robert looked around at the passes by. “Don't know.”  
“Because you wanted to mess with me, mess with my head?”  
“No.”  
“Then what?”  
“I just thought..what the hell…and kissed you.”  
“With your girlfriend about 10 feet away!”  
Robert just nodded.  
Aaron moved even closer. “Tell me what you want now?”  
Robert shrugged his shoulders. He felt weirdly shy.  
“I know what I want. I want us to go back to the tent while there's no one there.”  
“And do what?”  
Aaron smiled. “Whatever you want.”  
Robert looked around again, paranoid.  
“Ok.” Is all Robert said.  
“Come on then.”  
Aaron walked off and Robert followed.

 

They didn't speak the whole way. Ten million thoughts were run through Robert head. He knew what he wanted but he wasn't sure what it would mean or how it would change things after it happened. He'd only been with 2 blokes before and that was when he was blinding drunk and hardly remember it. This was very different and he knew it. 

They got to the tents and Aaron got two beers out of the cooler. “Here.” Robert took it and smiled.  
“Why do you look scared Robert?”  
“I don't.”  
Aaron took a swig of beer and walked over to Robert. He ran his hand down his chest and pulled his jumper towards him as he kissed Roberts lips.  
“Aaron!, someone might see.”  
Aaron nodded to his tent. “Come on then.”  
Aaron crawled in and waited a few seconds for Robert to do the same.  
Aaron zipped up the door, put his beer down and moved close to Robert.  
“Robert if you don't want this then that's fine..”  
Aaron was cut off by Robert kissing him. He pushed Aaron back like he did before and started kissing his neck, he lowered himself onto Aaron as Aaron opened his legs and Robert once more settled between them. Aaron lifted his legs slightly and Robert rubbed their crotches together as a moan escaped Aaron's mouth.  
Robert lifted his head and kissed Aaron hard.  
Aaron lifted Roberts jumper up his body and off over his head. He then ran his hands all over Roberts bare back until his hands found the top of his jeans, be slid a hand inside, squeezing at the flesh underneath.  
Robert was grinding down onto Aaron and could feel they were both hard. His breathing was getting heavier as he reached down for Aaron's belt. Aaron pushed Robert up as he took his own jumper off and undid his jeans, Robert did the same with his own jeans as he pushed down on his hard dick. It was hot in the tent and Robert felt like his body was on fire as he laid down onto Aaron's hot skin.  
Aaron had more room to move now that Roberts jeans were undone, his hand found its way further as he ran a finger down and over Aaron's arse finding his hole, it made Robert jolt forwards as he looked into Aaron's eyes, they were filled with pure lust. Aaron kept rubbing at his entrance and Robert didn't take his eyes of Aaron. It was so intense and Aaron's hard dick was throbbing between his legs.  
“You got any lube?” Robert asked. His voice was shaking, as his body jolted once more as Aaron kept massaging him.  
Aaron smiled. “Yeah”  
Aaron leaned over to reach in his bag. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Robert raised his eyebrows.  
“What! Never know when you might need them.” He smiled and so did Robert.  
They both moved to take their jeans and boxers off.  
“Lay on your back.” Aaron said softly.  
Robert moved so he was on his back as Aaron opened Robert's legs and pushed them up towards his chest. He leaned over and kissed him again as his hand found Roberts hole. Robert breathed sharply as the lube touched his sensitive skin.  
Aaron continued kissing him as he slowly pushed a finger inside. Robert groaned and pushed up against Aaron's finger and Aaron could tell he was loving it, he sat up more so he could watched Roberts hole as he pushed a second finger inside. Robert looked amazing as he held onto Aaron's other arm as the sensation was taking over. Aaron slid in another finger and started pumping them while adding a twisting motion. Robert was pulling at Aaron with his head pushed back into Aaron's sleeping bag as he was completely gone, he was opened and willing Aaron to give him more.  
Robert looked up as he felt Aaron pull his fingers out and grab a condom. Robert just watched with fascination as Aaron stroked himself and rolled it over his length.  
“Yeah? Ready?” Aaron said quietly as Robert nodded “yeah.” They both smiled as Aaron lined himself up and pushed in slowly.  
He pushed all the way in and Robert lifted his head and held onto Aaron's forearms. “Oh my god Aaron.”  
“Okay?”  
Robert nodded “so good.”  
Aaron started to moved in and out and Robert had never felt his body this way. He could feel all of Aaron, it flooded his brain with new sensations as he panted out with every thrust. Aaron pushed Roberts legs around his hips so they tucked up behind his lower back as he thruster fast into him.  
Aaron could feel Robert push his feet down on Aaron's bum making the motions harder each time. Aaron was on the edge as Roberts legs began to shake. “I'm gunna come.” Robert gasped as his body tightened around Aaron making Aaron groan and thrust even faster as he also came hard into the condom. Robert felt his dick twitch and bounce as he realised he'd come without being touched. His body felt like it was floating. Robert let his legs slip away from around Aaron as Aaron pulled out slowly. He took the condom off, tied it up and chucked it in the corner of the tent. He looked at Robert with his red hot, flushed skin and smiled. He laid down next to him breathing heavily.  
He looked over at Robert. His naked body still heaving with the aftermath of his orgasm. He grabbed the sleeping bag and threw it over the both of them.  
Robert looked at him. “Were definitely doing that again.”  
Aaron laughed “enjoyed yourself then?.”  
“Maybe.”  
They both laughed and Robert sat up on his elbows, leaned over and kissed Aaron's lips. “Thanks.”  
Aaron smiled “for what?”  
“For making me feel like you just did.”  
Aaron frowned. “You've had sex with a man before, right?  
“Yeah, it's just none of them took much care that's all.” Robert laid back down  
“How'd you mean?”  
Robert breathed in “you know what I mean, they just kinda, did what they wanted to get off and that was it.”  
Aaron shifted closer and rested his head on Roberts chest. “Did they hurt you?” Aaron's voice was quiet.  
“No, well..not like bad it was just not the best feeling that's all. I was younger and a bit afraid I guess.”  
“That's not how it should be.”  
“I know.”  
Aaron moved his hand onto Robert's chest, stroking his thumb over the same freckle again and again.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“It's fine. It's in the past.”  
“Doesn't make it alright.”  
“I know.”  
They laid there just listening to each other breath for a few minutes.  
Robert wanted to change the mood as he sat up and rolled Aaron onto his back, kissing his neck and lifting his hands above his head.  
“Maybe I should make you feel good.”  
Aaron smirked and kissed Robert's shoulder. “You already did.”  
Robert ran his hand down Aaron's side and tickled him. Aaron squirmed in his arms and laughed into neck.  
Aaron's phone started to ring.  
Robert kissed his lips and climbed off of him.  
Aaron found his phone in his jeans “its Adam.”  
“Hello.”  
“Where are you mate?”  
Aaron was looking at Robert trying to think of something to say. “I found Robert. We're just getting a beer.”  
“Paul's asking if your coming back.”  
Aaron bit his lip as he watched Robert pull his tight boxers back on over his plump arse. “Actually I was trying to give him the hint, I'm not interested.”  
Adam laughed. “I'll just tell him.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You two come meet us in the woods yeah?”  
“Yeah we'll be there soon.”  
“Good, bye.”  
“Bye.”  
Robert pulled Aaron down towards him again as he dropped his phone. “Come here you.” They kissed again.  
They both just wanted to stay there consumed with one another.


	4. I'm your girlfriend

Robert kissed at Aaron's neck as his hand reached down running it up the inside of his leg.  
He smiled against Roberts neck. “We really need to go and meet Adam.”  
Robert lightly trailed his finger nails across the sensitive skin up the back of his thigh as Aaron breathed out deeply.  
“Robert.” His voice was soft with no determination at all.  
Robert felt good at how he was making Aaron feel. He slowly moved away and sat up. “Come on then, you’re the one who's still naked.”  
“Yeah because you didn't give me the chance to get dressed.”  
Robert winked and climbed out of the tent. 

 

As they walked back, their hands kept brushing against one another's as they smiled to themselves.  
Aaron looked at Robert “your going to have to stop grinning like that like”  
“Like what?”  
“Like you've just had the best fuck of your life.”  
Robert huffed out a laugh. “Maybe I have!”  
Aaron loved Robert being cheeky. When he was around Alice it always seemed like she never aloud him to have fun that way, everything was always a bit too serious.

The whole walk to find Adam was full of smiles, touches and innuendoes. It was the first time Aaron had heard Robert properly laugh and it made him wonder if it was the first time he was really enjoying himself since he'd been there.

As they spotted Adam, Robert saw Alice was sitting with him. A wave of guilt ran across his face and Aaron noticed.  
Robert had been so occupied he hadn't given a thought about Alice. He smiled as she looked over.  
He turned his head towards Aaron. They both gave each a look that said ‘be cool, don't let on that we just had sex together’ 

Alice walked up to Robert and kissed him “where have you been?”  
He looked at Aaron.  
“We just went for a beer.” Aaron said calmly.  
“Yeah, we bumped into each other, then got a drink.” Robert sounded wooden and unconvincing.  
She put her arms around his waist. “Can we go back to the tents, I want to spend some time with you.”  
Aaron cringed.  
Robert swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah.” He smiled at her then looked at Aaron.  
Aaron was trying his hardest to make himself not care. “Wanna get drunk!” He asked Adam.  
Adam smiled “YES! Come on lad!” He nodded to the river side bar “lets go.”  
Alice pulled Robert off in the other direction, as he looked back at Aaron, he felt odd, like he wasn't being the way he wanted, he wasn't being himself while he was with Alice and that fact kept seeping into his mind as he held Alice's hand while she kissed his lips again. He felt anxious.

Aaron was nursing his plastic cup of beer as he thought about Robert. His mind kept jumping from thinking about the way Roberts body looked as he laid naked in Aaron's tent to the thought of what him and Alice might be up to right at that minute. 

“I'm getting another.” Aaron spoke as he got up.  
“Slow down mate, you'll be bladdered.”  
“That's the point!” He said firmly as he headed for the bar. 

 

It was a few hours later and darkness was falling. As Robert hadn't been able to persuade Alice to go back and join the group, he'd been bored rigid at the camp site. Alice wanted to read her book but she still wanted to spent time with him, he couldn't leave, she'd kick off, so he just sat there on his phone, using all the battery playing snake.

“Robert.” Alice called from the tent.  
“What?” Roberts tone was a little harsher then he intended.  
“Alright don't get moody with me.”  
“I'm not.”  
“Sounds like it.”  
Robert sighed. “Why don't we go and see who's playing. Isn't that why we came here, to enjoy the live music!?”  
“I don't want to.”  
“Why.”  
“None of your friends like me.”  
“They do!”  
“I don't know them!”  
“Neither did I. You have to get to know them Alice, it's called making friends.”  
“Stop being nasty to me!”  
Robert felt a headache coming on. “I'm not being nasty, you just need to chill out.”  
“Don't tell me to chill out!” Her voice was getting louder.  
She got out of the tent. “You know what your problem is?”  
Robert sighed “What?”  
“You don't treat me right.”  
“Excuse me!”  
“You never do what I want to do, this whole trip you've been with Adam and Aaron more then me.”  
“Well you went off and did stuff with the other girls.”  
“Yeah because you went off with them, I had no choice!”  
Robert shook his head “whatever.”  
Robert got up off the chair and walked away.  
“Don't walk away from me.”  
He stopped and turned around “Why not?”  
“Because I'm your girlfriend.”  
“And?”  
“And your supposed to care about me.”  
“I DO!.” He shouted just as Aaron, Vic and Adam were walking back.  
Robert turned back round to walk off as he saw them. He sighed “great!” He walked passed them.  
Vic rushed over to Alice as she started to cry. “What was all that about?”  
“He's a dick.” Alice said loudly.  
Adam sniggered “he's in the dog house then. He might have to bunk in your tent tonight lad!.” He laughed but Aaron wasn't amused.  
Adam looked at Aaron's expression “mate I was joking.”  
“Yeah I know, it fine.”  
Aaron looked at Alice and wondered what had happened.  
He looked back to see Robert walking in the distance. He thought about going after him but he didn't think it was his place. 

 

It was later on and Robert still hadn't returned. Aaron had text him a couple of time but no reply.  
They all sat round the camp fire, drinking and playing games.

Rose had suggested spin the bottle but no one else through it was a good idea. Alice was still looking moody as she downed her 3rd bottle of cider. Now and again she would say something horrible about Robert, then thought it was funny. No one else seemed to find it funny and that only made her even more in a grump.  
“Pass us a another” Aaron said to Adam as he leaned forward.  
“How many have you had today mate?”  
“Does it matter!.”  
Aaron felt drunk but he wasn't in a fun mood. He couldn't be bothered to be silly he just sat there listening to everyone talk about meaningless shit.  
“Guess not.” Adam raised his eyebrows and put his arm around Vic.  
Aaron hated that all he could think about was Robert. Why wasn't he texting him back and where was he.  
“Let's play…never have I ever.” Rose said with a grin.  
Everyone groaned as they didn't really fancy playing.  
“Fine. One game.”Adam agreed.  
They all silently agreed as Rose started.  
“Never have I ever…given someone a blow job”  
Everyone's eyes widened  
“bloody hell Rose.” Vic said with a laugh  
“What, didn't think it was a PG version! Come on who's given head?”  
Aaron, Alice and Vic all took a drink.  
“Your go Vic”  
She looked up to the sky trying to think “never have I ever faked it.”  
Adam looked at her. She smiled. “Babe, I'm not going to drink, don't worry.”

The game went on for far too long and got far too awkward and in the end everyone knew they were finding out way to much information and decided to end it. 

Everyone headed for their tents. Alice told everyone that Robert wouldn't be sleeping in her tent so to expect a guest. 

Aaron got in his tent and zipped up the door. This week away was supposed to be a week of fun. It was turning into a week of stress.  
He got into his sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep but his mind was racing. All evening he'd just wanted to go and look for him but he knew he couldn't. He looked round the tent as he realised the condom he'd used with Robert was still in the corner. “Shit” he whispered.  
He didn't want to leave it there in case someone saw it the next day.  
There was a bin not far from the tent so he crept out and walked down the grassy path to the bin. As he turned round Robert was there walking towards him.  
He could see he looked unsteady and a bit drunk. As he got closer he waited for him.  
“Hey.” Aaron said quietly as Robert looked up. He hadn't noticed Aaron.  
“Alright.”  
“Been texting you.”  
Robert pulled his phone out his pocket. “It's dead!”  
“Oh right.”  
“Why've you been texting me?”  
“Just worried I guess.”  
“About what?”  
“Where you'd gone, what you were doing.”  
Robert felt a bit dizzy. “I need to lay down.”  
“Erm I don't think your aloud in your tent, Alice told us she wouldn't let you sleep there.”  
Robert just sighed.  
“You can stay with me.”  
Robert gave him a look.  
“If you want that is. I think they all reckon you'll end up there anyway as everyone else is sharing.”  
“Right.” Robert didn't know how to feel. He was drunk and his head was full of thoughts that wouldn't go away.”  
“Come on.” Aaron guided him back to the tents. 

 

Robert walked past his tent as he followed Aaron into his.  
They both got in and laid down.  
It was dark and silent. Neither of them knew what to say. 

Aaron sat up to take his jumper off. “Try and get some sleep Robert.” He looked down at him. “You alright?”  
Robert looked nervous. “Yeah.” He sat up quickly, grabbed Aaron and kissed him.  
It was unexpected and Aaron gently pushed him away. “Robert, what are you doing.”  
“Kissing you, we could have a repeat of earlier.” He smirked then kissed Aaron again.  
Aaron pushed at his chest. “Your drunk and people would hear us. Not tonight.”  
Robert pulled his hands away, opened the zip of the tent and got out.  
“Robert where are you going?.”  
“Where I should be.”  
“He opened his and Alice's tent and got in.”  
Aaron felt weird. He felt hurt and jealous even though he wasn't sure he had any right to. 

He could hear Robert and Alice quietly talking for a while until it went silent. 

It was 20 minutes later when Aaron heard it. At first he wasn't sure what it was but suddenly he knew exactly what it was. His heart sank as he heard Alice moaning from their tent.  
He was laying there in the tent that he and Robert had had sex in not that long ago and now all he could hear was Alice moaning with pleasure as he had sex with her.  
Aaron hated every second of it. He tried to block out the noise but it was no good. It wasn't that loud but to Aaron it was filling his mind. He felt used and cheated which was weird because Alice was the one that was being cheated on. 

 

Aaron hardly slept a wink. After the noises had stopped last night he just couldn't get to sleep. He was in one of the chairs around the fire as he poked the ashes with a stick.  
“Morning” Adam said as he dragged himself out his tent. “Sleep well?”  
Aaron nodded “yeah, you?”  
“Like a log.”  
Adam sat next to him as he yawned.  
Roberts tent opened as he got out. Aaron didn't look over to him, he didn't want to.  
“Morning Rob” Adam beamed.  
“Morning.”  
Aaron still felt hurt. “Need the bog.” Aaron got up. As he passed Robert, Robert smiled at him but frowned when Aaron didn't respond.  
Aaron walked off and as Adam was called into their tent by Vic, Robert went after Aaron. 

“Wait up.”  
Aaron sighed. “What!?”  
“What's wrong with you?”  
“Just leave me alone Robert.”  
Aaron went to walk off but Robert grabbed his arm.  
“Why you being like this?”  
“Go back to your girlfriend.”  
Aaron snatched his arm away and walked off.  
“Aaron! What did I do?”  
Aaron just kept walking. Robert caught up with him.  
Next to the toilets were the shower huts. Robert grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him into one of them as he shut the door behind them.  
“Robert, what the hell!”  
“Talk to me.”  
“Move!” Aaron tried to get past Robert.  
“Move Robert!”  
“No. Talk to me first.”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
Aaron just wanted to get out of there and try to pretend Robert never existed. “Please Robert, just let me out.”  
Robert moved closer. “What did I do, I can't remember last night very well, did I do something wrong.”  
Aaron ran his hands over his face. “No you didn't. That's the point. You didn't.”  
“What?” Robert wasn't following.  
“I wanted you to stay in my tent. I wanted you to be with me.”  
“Didn't you push me away?”  
“Yeah but I didn't want to have sex with you when you were that drink. I just wanted to spend time with you.”  
Robert took Aaron's hand.  
“No.” Aaron pulled his hand away. “You did the right thing. You went back to your girlfriend and had sex with her.”  
Robert frowned. “What? We didn't have sex.”  
“I heard you Robert.”  
Robert shook his head. “We didn't. She wanted to but I told her I'd had to much to drink and I couldn't.” Robert pointed towards his crotch “that I couldn't! So I just…you know..sorted her out.”  
Aaron cringed at the thought “right.”  
He took Aaron's hand again. “I didn't want her. I wanted you.”  
Aaron looked down at his and Robert's hands. “But she's your girlfriend.”  
“And.”  
“And, she's your girlfriend, what are you doing with me!?”  
“Your different.”  
“What?”  
“It's different with you. I feel like I can be myself.”  
Aaron went to say something but stopped himself.  
“What?” Robert asked.  
“You seem happier with me.”  
Robert just looked at him.  
“I hadn't heard you laughed until yesterday, properly laugh. I feel like I've seen the cheeky, fun side to you that I wouldn't have seen otherwise. She seems…controlling.”  
Aaron could see the look on Roberts face. “Sorry, its just you two seem so different. you always end up doing what she wants.”  
“She's not controlling she's just boring and moody!” Robert laughed. “She's hard work and I think I've had enough to be honest.”  
“Really, don't you love her?”  
Robert squeezed Aaron's hand “maybe not in the way I should.”  
Aaron moved forward and kissed him.  
Robert moved his hands to Aaron's face and pressed him up against the wall of the hut. Before it got too heated Robert pulled away.  
“I want you.” He whispered against Aaron's lips.  
“Later.” Aaron could feel Robert push his body into Aaron's as he smiled.  
“God your hot!” Robert smirked.  
Aaron laughed “shut up.”  
“You are. I can't stop thinking about you.” He ran his hand down Aaron's chest. “I wanna fuck you!”  
Aaron felt his body run hot as Roberts hand went further south as he lightly brushed over his dick.  
They were smiling at each other.  
Robert took his hand away. “Later yeah?”  
Aaron nodded. “Definitely.”  
Aaron kissed him again quickly before he opened the door, leaving Robert feeling hot and bothered.

 

As Robert went back to the tent, Alice was packing stuff into her bag.  
“What are you doing?”  
She looked up at Robert. “I'm leaving.”  
“What!”  
“And so are you.”  
Alice nodded her head to Robert's bag that she'd already packed.  
“We just need to pack the tent away, then we can leave.”  
“What the hell are you on about. I'm not leaving.”  
“Yeah you are!”  
She stood up, pulled her sleeping bad out and started to roll it up.  
“This is crazy.”  
Vic and Adam were just watching on. “If he doesn't want to go Alice, that's his choice.  
“You can shut up!” Alice snapped back.  
“Don't speak to my sister like that.”  
“Well she should keep her mouth shut.”  
“Maybe you should keep yours shut” Adam said loudly. 

Aaron returned as Alice was shouting the odds at them all.  
“Me and Robert are leaving and that's that.”  
“What and I don't have a say?”  
“No. Your my boyfriend, you should come with me.”  
Aaron caught Roberts eye as he sat next to Adam.  
“Well I don't want to go!”  
“You'd rather stay here then come with me?”  
“Just because you are incapable of making friend, it doesn't mean I'm not. Yes! I want to stay here.”  
Alice was getting red in the face as she got even more angry.  
“You come with me or we're done.”  
Everyone went quiet as they all looked at Robert for an answer.  
He looked over at Aaron then back again.  
“Fine. We're done.”  
He turned around and walked off.  
Alice looked shocked as she started to cry.  
Vic got up. “I'm going after him.”  
Adam and Aaron just sat there as Alice sat crying on the grass. They didn't know what to do or say. Neither of them liked her.  
Suddenly she got up, got Roberts bag and started chucking his things about. She picked his hoody up “I got this for him.” She walked over and chucked it on the fire.  
Adam and Aaron jumped up and stopped her.  
“Stop!” Aaron took the other things out of her hands that she was about to throw them on.  
“Get off me.”  
“If you want to go, then go” Adam said firmly.  
Alice just huffed, grabbed her bag and walked off.  
Aaron collected the rest of Roberts things up and put them back in his bag. 

 

“There you are.”  
“Leave me alone Vic.”  
“Adam text me that she's trying to burn all your stuff.”  
“What!”  
“Don't worry they stopped her. He said she stormed off.”  
Robert just sighed.  
He was sitting on the grass overlooking the river. “I thought this week was going to be fun.”  
“Do you really want to end it with her.”  
He looked at his sister. “We're not good together. She doesn't make me happy.”  
“Then you need to talk to her.”  
“I think we just did.”  
Robert laid back on the grass. “There's something else as well.”  
“What?”  
Robert just wanted to tell her. She didn't know he was bisexual, she hadn't got a clue.  
“There's something I haven't told you.”  
She nodded. “You can tell me anything.”  
He needed to tell her, he needed to talk to someone about it.  
“There's someone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Been busy. 
> 
> Should be updated again soon.


	5. Feelings

Vic’s eyes widened “who?”  
Robert didn't know what to say. He wanted to just tell her everything, get it all out and be honest but he was scared. He didn't know how she'd react at all. 

“I know I shouldn't have cheated and I am sorry but, I think I've met someone that makes me really happy.”  
“And Alice doesn't?”  
“Not in the same way, she doesn't make me feel happy.”  
Vic's heart sank. “Who is she, the other girl?”  
Robert was mixed with emotions. He knew once he'd said it, that was it, no going back.   
“You don't know them.”  
“Where did you meet her?”  
Robert thought that if he said he'd met them a few days ago then Vic would think it was ridiculous and far too soon, but he was fed up with telling lies and hiding.   
“I met them here.”  
“What at the festival?”  
“Yeah.”  
Vic looked confused. “But you've been with us the whole time.”  
Robert was stuck for what to say. He sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair. He just needed to say it.   
“It's…”  
Then he had a sudden thought about what Aaron would want and if he even wanted Robert to tell Vic!  
“It's complicated.”  
“You can tell me Rob.”  
Robert smiled “I know.”  
She smiled back “then tell me.”  
Robert looked around. He looked at everyone walking around, dancing to music, drinking and having fun. He wanted to be doing that.   
“I need to sort it out in my head first.”  
“Rob, I'm here. Maybe I can help.”  
“Vic I love you, but I need to sort this out in my own head first. Plus I need to talk to them.”  
He still wasn't confident enough to tell her it was a man.  
“Okay. But I'm here.”  
“I know sis. Thanks.”

 

Aaron was in his tent. He was laying on his back just staring at the plastic ceiling, wondering what would happen, What Robert would do now, if he'd really meant what he said to Alice or if was just in the heat of the moment. He sighed hard as he rolled into his side. 

Adam was sitting around the fire pit on his phone.   
“Vic said her and Robert are now walking back.” Adam said as he looked towards Aaron.   
His heart started thudding in his chest. “She found him then.”  
“Must have.”  
Adam looked at Aaron “you alright mate?”  
Aaron nodded. “Yeah, just tired. Didn't sleep great last night.”  
He thought back to having to hear Robert and Alice and shivered at the thought. He was glad they weren't having sex though. 

He slowly got up and out of the tent. He sat beside Adam on the camping chairs. 

“You and Vic are happy right?”  
Adam frowned “why, has she said something?”  
Aaron laughed. “Mate you've got it bad. Your so worried she's going to leave you.”  
“Yeah well, she means everything to me.” Adam got slightly embarrassed at what he'd just said.   
“Awww, cute.” Aaron teased.   
“Shut up!”  
“No honestly, I'm happy for you.”  
Adam leaned in and playfully kissed Aaron's cheek.   
“Oh get off!” Aaron laughed and pushed him away.   
“You love it.”  
“Well I did try, you just didn't want me.”  
Adam smiled “sorry mate, penis is just not for me.”  
“Well it's definitely for me!”  
Adam sniggered “I'm a boobs man.”  
“Shame.” Aaron winked.   
Adam shook his head. As they both laughed Robert and Vic returned.  
Aaron's eyes went straight to Roberts.  
Robert looked back and gave a half smile.   
“Has she gone?” Robert asked.   
Adam nodded “yeah.”  
Robert looked at his tent. He went inside to see his bag there. “Did she burn anything?”  
“Yeah, your hoody, it's not in good shape but we stopped her from ruining anything else.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Aaron put it all back in your bag for you, she chucked it everywhere!”  
Robert looked at Aaron. “Thank you.”  
Aaron nodded. He just wanted to go over and hug him.   
Robert went over and sat next to Aaron. “I guess I need somewhere else to live now.”  
Aaron frowned “you two have a place together?”  
“No. I'm staying at hers with her parents at the moment.”  
“You can come and stay with us, can't he?” Vic looked at Adam.   
“Yeah of course mate.”  
Robert smiled at them. “Thanks.”

 

The four of them went to meet Rose and Ella at the main stage. As they got there Rose was drunk and dancing dramatically to the music. Everyone loved her, she was definitely a free spirit and good for a laugh. 

As they watch the musicians play Robert moved to stand beside Aaron. He brushed his hand over Aaron's arm and smiled.  
Robert dipped his head slightly towards Aaron's ear “lets go somewhere”  
Aaron felt butterflies in his stomach “Where?”  
“Follow me when I leave.”   
Robert looked at Adam and Vic, they were engrossed in the music and Rose and Ella were far to drunk to care so Robert nodded for Aaron to follow as they escaped through the crowd. 

“Where we going?” Aaron asked as he walked beside him.   
“A surprise.”  
Aaron smiled. He couldn't believe Robert would care enough to surprise him with something. 

As they walked down to the river there was a collection of brightly coloured beach hut with Comfy old style sofas in them. It was an art section of the festival that people could enjoy. The huts over looked the river and it was slightly tucked away from the loud music.   
As they got closer Aaron smiled. “Wow these are cool.”  
They stepped inside and sat down. 

“Look.” Robert pointed out to the river as the light show projected onto the water.   
Aaron thought it was beautiful. He reached over to Robert and placed a hand of his leg as Robert looked at him with an anxious smile.   
“Are you alright Robert?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You don't have to be. You did just break up with someone.”  
“It was for the best.” Robert sighed.   
Aaron looked out to the river. “So what happens now?”  
Robert didn't know. It's all he'd thought about since Alice left, wondering what it meant for him and Aaron. “What do you want to happen?”   
Aaron knew what he wanted but he didn't want to seem over the top.   
Robert shifted slightly closer. “So you want to be with me?” Robert felt nervous as his voice was shaking.   
Aaron smiled. He could see Robert was nervous and it made his heart swell. “you know I do.”  
Robert smiled and leaned in, he kissed him as his hand found it's way to the back of Aaron's head. He ran his fingers through the fine hair as they kissed slowly. Aaron's whole body relaxed as he felt the warmth of Roberts body radiating into his skin.   
Robert pulled away and stroked Aaron's cheek with the other hand. “I want us to be together.”  
“How'd you mean?”   
“I know it's crazy because we only met like 3..4 days ago but I know how much I like you, I know I want to kiss you all the time and get to know you a lot more.”  
Aaron couldn't hold his smile. “I want you too. I really like you Robert.” Aaron's face fell slightly “are you sure it's not too soon.”  
Robert pulled him into a kiss again. “Very sure” he said as he pulled away.  
Aaron's heart flipped in his chest. “Good.”  
Robert slowly pushed Aaron down onto the sofa. “Maybe I could show you.”  
“Aaron huffed out a laugh “here? Anyone could see us.”  
“No, it's facing the river and a load of trees. No one can see us.”  
He pulled Robert close to him. “Ok, I'm convinced.”  
“You didn't take much convincing.”  
“Well that probably because I've been thinking about you and I really need to see you naked again.”  
“That can be arranged” Robert kissed at Aaron's neck. “Your so amazing.”  
Aaron didn't really know what to say. No one had ever made him feel the way Robert did.   
Robert straddled his hips and kissed at Aaron's neck, making Aaron smile as he kissed up his jaw and found Aaron's lips.   
It was slow, they didn't have to rush and Robert needed to see, touch and kiss every part of Aaron.  
Robert sat up and pulled off his t shirt.   
Aaron lifted his hands to Roberts waist as he brushed his fingers along a constellation of freckles that lived there. Robert just stared at Aaron's hand as he could see Aaron was focused on that one particular spot.   
“You alright there?” Robert smiled.   
Aaron looked up a little embarrassed “yeah, sorry.”  
“Don't be sorry.”  
“I just love your freckles.” Aaron admitted.   
“Really, I've always hated them.”  
“Are you kidding, there so sexy!”  
“What..really?”  
Aaron just nodded and smiled.   
“Come here.” Robert pulled Aaron up so he was sitting as Robert pulled his T shirt off as well. He pushed Aaron back down and covered Aaron's nipple with his mouth.   
He felt heat spread through him as Robert kissed and licked at the sensitive skin. Aaron's hand were in Roberts hair as he bucked his hips up to meet Roberts.   
Robert made his way down Aaron's chest and stomach, kissing all the way as he reached the dark hair at the top of his jeans, he looked back up at Aaron “can I?” He asked as his hands touched Aaron's belt.   
“Yeah.” Aaron chocked out as he was consumed by the anticipation of having Robert touch him.   
Robert slowly undid Aaron's belt and the top button of his jeans, he pulled the zip down and slid his hand inside Aaron's boxers. He looked at Aaron as he held his half hard dick in his hand.  
“Oh god Robert.” Aaron had melted at the feel of Roberts large hand around him. His body felt hot as his hips bucked up again.   
Robert took his hand away and shifted down Aaron's body. He took hold of the top of Aaron's boxers and jeans, slowly pulling them down. Aaron looked down at himself as he lifted his bum so Robert could slid them down. The base of Aaron's fully hard dick appeared and Robert could feel his own dick pulse. He continued to pull them down as Aaron dick sprung free from his boxers.   
Robert smiled as he pulled Aaron's jeans down to his Lower thighs. He shifted back up Aaron's legs as he took Aaron in his hand. He lifted his other hand to his mouth and licked a strip down it of before wrapped it around Aaron as well.   
His head fell back onto the sofa as Robert started stroking him. It started off slow and soft as he was enjoying watching Aaron fall apart at his movements. He picked up the pace and Aaron softy moaned. He was watching Roberts hand, he was watching how he'd slow down and focus on the head of his dick, running a finger over the slit before stroking all the way to the base and speeding up.   
Roberts dick was throbbing but he didn't care, he was so turned on by watching Aaron face as he watched Robert touch him. Aaron's hips where thrusting up into Roberts hand. “Robert…I'm close.”  
Aaron's eyes squeezed shut as Roberts hands got tighter and faster. Robert felt like he could come at the sight of Aaron completely lose it as his orgasm hit. His legs where shaking and his hips lifted off the sofa as his hot come covered his stomach.   
His whole body felt amazing as Robert continued to slowly stroke him.   
Robert moved his hand away, leaned down and kissed Aaron's chest and neck.   
Aaron smiled without opening his eyes “that was hot!”  
Robert grinned into his neck as he rubbed his hard budge on Aaron's thigh.   
Aaron pushed at Roberts chest slightly. “Sit up, I want to touch you.”  
Robert smiled and sat up. He ran his hands over Aaron's chest as he went to undo his belt before Aaron stopped him. “I want to do it.”  
Roberts smiled.   
Aaron undid his belt and jeans and pulled them down slightly before reaching inside and releasing Roberts hard, leaking dick. Aaron's eyes widened at the sight. Robert was beautiful and Aaron wanted to taste him.   
“Move up here” Aaron pointed to his chest.   
Robert grinned “why?”  
“You know why, get up here now.”   
Robert didn't argue as he moved up Aaron's body, his legs either side of Aaron's chest as Aaron took Roberts dick and guided it into his mouth.   
The first touch of Aaron's hot lips touching the end of his dick made his head dizzy. Robert was so hard and desperate for release and Aaron could tell.   
He put a hand each side of Roberts arse as he pushed Robert further into his mouth. He closed his mouth around Robert as he bobbed his head back and forth making Robert groan out as his hands were in Aaron's hair.   
“Oh my god Aaron, Aaron.”  
Robert was doing all he could to stop himself thrusting back into Aaron's mouth. The heat was overwhelming as Aaron held Robert at the base as he used his hand and mouth at the same time. Aaron knew what felt good and he knew how to make Robert come hard.  
Robert was panting as he pulled Aaron's hair lightly “I'm gunna come.”  
Aaron felt Robert buck his hips as his dick swelled even more as he came hard In Aaron's mouth. Aaron took it all and swallowed it down.   
As Robert slowly pulled his hips away his breathing was erratic. Aaron ran his hand up his chest as he could feel Roberts heart thumping out his chest. “You alright?”  
Robert shifted back slightly and leaned down to kiss Aaron's mouth “that was so fucking good!”  
Aaron smiled into another kiss.  
After a minute of kissing Robert stroked Aaron's cheek and lifted himself off of Aaron, standing up as he looked down at Aaron's soft dick laying against his thigh. He leant down and ran his hand through Aaron's drying come that covered his stomach. He picked up a cushion that sat in the corner of the sofa and wiped it across his stomach.   
“Robert you can't do that!”  
“Just did.”  
“That disgusting!”  
Robert laughed and put the cushion back the other way round. “No one will ever know.”  
Aaron shook his head and laughed. He sat up, pulling his boxers and jeans up as Robert did the same.   
They were both like giddy teenagers Robert pulled Aaron in and kissed his lips.   
Robert pulled away as his phone started ringing in his pocket. He reached for it and they both looked at who was calling. 

It was Alice.

They both looked at the phone.  
Robert looked at Aaron “I should probably see what she wants.”  
Aaron felt sick “yeah, yeah answer it.” He didn't want him to.   
Robert swiped his finger across the screen and held it to his ear. “Hello”  
“Where are you?”   
“Why?” Robert was anxious “where are you?”  
“I'm still here. I have to wait for my Dad to come get me.”  
“Your Dad, it will take him like 3 hours.”  
“Well what else was I supposed to do. Come meet me where they dropped us off from the bus.”   
Robert looked at Aaron again.   
“Why, what do you want?.”  
“I want to talk.” She sounded upset.   
“Alice, I don't want to talk. I'm sorry but we're done.”  
“We need to talk about it. Please just meet me.”  
Aaron walked out the hut. He felt like he needed to give Robert some privacy.   
“Alice we don't have anything to talk about. We haven't been good for each other for ages, if ever. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you but you and me, I don't want it anymore.”  
Alice was angry. “And that's it, 5 months and you can leave me just like that.”  
“Were not good together.”  
“Well I think we are!.”  
“Well you would. You always have your way and you always have to be right. I can't live with you anymore. I'm sorry but I don't want to speak to you and I don't want anything else to do with you.”  
“Fine. You know what, I can do far far better than you. You’re a joke. I hate you.” She hung up.   
Robert sighed. He put his phone back into his pocket and walked outside to meet Aaron. 

“Everything alright?” Aaron asked curiously.   
“She wanted to meet me at the main entrance. She's waiting for her Dad to pick her up.”  
“Right…so you going to meet her?.”   
Robert moved closer to him. “No. I don't have anything to say to her. I've wasted far to much time on her already. All I want now is to be with you.”  
Aaron smiled. “Really?”  
“Yep.” Robert rested his forehead against Aaron's. “I think I'm falling in love with you Aaron.”  
Aaron pulled away “what!”


	6. Finding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! 
> 
> Just super busy. 
> 
> I'm not good at replying to the comments but I read them all and I really appreciate the feed back. They inspire me to keep writing and add different things, so thanks :D x

Robert could tell by Aaron's voice he was shocked. He instantly regretted saying it.   
“Sorry.” Robert said honesty “I shouldn't have said that.”  
Aaron stepped back. “This…this is…”  
Robert could see Aaron was freaking out. He stepped back from Aaron even more, trying to give him space.   
Aaron looked up at Robert. “Why did you say that?.”  
“What do you mean why?”  
Aaron's breathing was short and sharp. “Why would you say that.”  
Robert could see how anxious Aaron looked.   
“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.”  
Aaron tried to compose himself as he started to feel bad. “You don't have to be sorry.”  
Robert shook his head “I didn't mean to make you freak out.” Robert put his hands in his pockets. “It's just the way I feel. I didn't think, I shouldn't have said it.”  
Aaron moved forward slowly, pulled Robert in by his t-shirt and kissed his lips softly.   
Robert felt his heart beating hard as Aaron smiled and backed away again. “Don't be sorry.”  
Aaron felt a rush of emotion as Robert looked tearful. “You just make me feel so happy, and I can feel myself falling in love with you.” Robert felt embarrassed, he couldn't believe he'd just said that again.   
Aaron wasn't sure how he felt. It's not that he wasn't happy to hear it, it was more that he couldn't believe it.   
“You only met me 4 days ago.”  
Robert sighed. “It's okay, I'm not asking you to say it back.”  
“It's not that I…it's just…” Aaron couldn't find a way of explaining how he felt.   
“It's fine.” Robert was trying to hide the fact that he felt a little stupid and a little disappointed.   
Aaron felt like Robert was thinking he didn't care, or wasn't bothered. He took Roberts hand. “Here, lets sit down for minute.” He guided Robert back into the hut.   
They sat down and Aaron turned to face him.   
“Its not that I don't want you to be feeling that way, it's more that I can't believe you'd feel that for me!.”  
Robert frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean…why me, what's so special about me. Look at you, your good looking, tall, blonde. Then look at me. Why would you be falling in love with me!.”  
Robert just sat there looking like a deer in the headlights. “Are you serious!?”  
Aaron shook his head “what?”  
“Is that how you really see yourself?”  
Aaron shrugged. “It's true.”  
“What's true, that you don't deserve to be loved?.”  
Aaron looked out towards the river. “I'm just not used to people caring about me in that way.”  
Robert held Aaron's jaw with his hand while he pulled it towards him and kissed Aaron's lips softly. “You deserve to be loved.”  
“Don't.” Aaron felt butterflies in his stomach as Robert ran his thumb along his cheek.   
“Don't what?”  
Robert could see Aaron's eyes tearing up.  
“Aaron, I think your amazing.”  
Aaron shook out of Roberts touch and stood up. “Don't.”  
Robert stood up. “What's wrong?”  
“I can't do this. I can't.”  
“Do what?”  
“Us.”  
Aaron walked out of the hut and towards the river.   
Robert rushed after him. “Aaron, wait!”  
Aaron slowed down and turned to face Robert. “Just leave it.”  
“I don't want to leave it. I don't want to leave you.”  
“I'm not worth it.”  
“What are you talking about Aaron, why would you say that?”  
“It's true.”  
Robert got close to Aaron and held his head in his hands. “Aaron, you are one of the most caring, lovely, gorgeous, amazing people I've ever met and being with you, having sex, being close to you has made me feel things that I didn't know existed. I know I've only known you for 4 days, but that's all it's taken to fall in love with you. I'm sorry it freaks you out, but believe me, you are lovable and you deserve to be loved.”  
Aaron felt like his heart has been squeezed. He smiled at Robert as a tear fell down his face. Robert smiled as he rested his head on Aaron's. “give us a chance. Don't leave me.”  
Aaron took a deep breath in. “It scares me Robert.”  
“Me too.”  
Aaron moved forward, moving his arms around Roberts waist as he hugged him tightly. “Thank you.” He whispered.   
Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's shoulder as a hand moved to the back of his head, stroking the dark hairs as he felt calm with the feeling of Aaron's warm body clinging to his. 

 

They had been walking by the river, hand in hand for a while when Vic called Roberts phone. 

“What's up sis?”  
“What's up! Where are you?”  
He looked at Aaron. “Me and Aaron went for a walk.”

Robert and Aaron had been taking a lot about what they wanted and the one thing they knew the both wanted first was to tell everyone about them. Not to keep it a secret any longer. 

“Well I guessed you'd gone together. Where are you?”  
“Where are you, we'll meet you.”  
“Me and Adam are back at the tents, we thought you might have gone back there.”  
“Ok, we'll head back now.”  
“Right.”

 

They were a couple of minutes from the tents and Robert felt Aaron's hand became clammy.   
“You nervous?” Robert asked with a smile.   
“A little. Aren't you?”  
“No. I'm not.” He looked to the sky “I should be shouldn't I. I guess the thought of losing you has made me not care about telling Vic. As long as me and you want this, then I'm sure Vic will support it.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“What?”  
“What you looking up there for, finding the answer?”  
“Maybe.”  
He looked back down the Aaron. “Maybe I'm being thankful.”  
Robert kissed Aaron's cheek.   
“Soft.” Aaron went red.   
“Your so cute.” Robert smirked.   
“Oi!” Aaron went to tickle Robert as he quickly dodged out the way as Robert then went for Aaron's middle. He wrapped his arms around Aaron, pulled him in and kissed up his neck.   
“Don't you start a tickle war, I'll absolutely win!.” Robert whispered.   
They both laughed and stumbled around. As they looked up they saw Adam and Vic staring at them. They'd seen the whole thing and it was no secret to who Roberts new lover was. 

 

Aaron looked horrified as Robert took a deep breath.  
“Hey sis.” He said as nothing had just happened.   
Vic was shocked. “Hi.” She said with a small smiled building on her face.   
Robert could see the smile. He smiled back as she walked towards them. Adam followed her as he looked at Aaron with a grin.   
She pointed at the both of them. “You two?”  
Robert nodded “yep, us two.”  
She looked at Aaron. “You and my brother.”   
He looked nervous “is that okay?”  
She looked between the two of them. “This is….so cute.”  
Both men looked at each other then back at her.   
“So, your gay?” She asked, looking at Robert.   
“No. I'm bisexual.”  
They just looked at each other for a few seconds.   
“Why didn't you tell me before now!.”  
“I hadn't told anyone.”  
“But I'm your sister, you could have talked to me about it.”  
Robert looked towards the ground “sorry.”  
She moved closer to him  
“You don't have to be sorry you muppet. I just wish I could have been there for you.”  
“Well I'm fine.” He looked at Aaron “I'm great actually.” Aaron smiled at him.   
Vic looked at Aaron. “You kept it quiet.”  
“Yeah well, he had a girlfriend didn't he!”  
Robert then felt bad.   
“I didn't plan for this to happen. I do feel guilty for what I did to Alice but meeting Aaron just made me realise I wasn't happy with her.”  
Vic reached up and hugged her brother. “You don't have to explain it to me. I just want you to be happy.” She pulled away slightly. “Also, I kinda had an idea you liked guys.”  
“What! How?”  
“That dirty mag under you bed when you were 16, the one full of lots of naked men”  
“Shit!” Robert went red.   
“Well it was a shock for me too.” Vic laughed. Robert just looked even more embarrassed.   
Aaron nudged his arm. “Had your own little porn stash did you!”  
“No!. It was one magazine.”  
They all laughed at how Robert was blushing and getting defensive.   
Robert looked at his sister.   
“Vic, you alright with me being…bisexual?”  
She laughed. “Why wouldn't I be. Your my brother, I love you whoever you are.”   
Robert nodded and sighed as he felt himself feel a lot calmer now that he knew his sister was supportive. 

 

“DRINK, DRINK, DRINK” Adam shouted as Robert was 2 pints down in a dare to down 3 pints in a row.   
“Yes mate, you got this.” Adam patted him on the back.   
“He's going to vomit so much tomorrow” Rose laughed.   
Robert was almost finished the 3rd. “Oh shit” he gasped. “I don't feel good.”   
Aaron laughed. “Your going to be completely wasted!.”  
Robert sat back down next to Aaron. 

The whole group sat round the fire pit as they played a game of spin the bottle truth or dare. Robert had wished he'd chosen truth as he felt his head spin.

“My turn” Rose said as he spun the bottle.   
It landed on Adam.   
“Truth or dare?”  
He thought about it “dare!”  
“Ok…I dare you…the next person that walks past our tent, you have to ask them to dance.”  
Adam smirked “easy!”  
“Go on then.”   
They sat there and waited as a group of lads came into view.   
“Oh shit!.” Adam cringed.   
“Go on dear.” Vic pushed him to his feet.   
Adam slowly walked over as the boys approached. He walked up to them. “Anyone want to dance with me?” He asked. He wasn't his cocky self but he was trying to put a brave face on it.   
One of the lads was clearly very drunk “of course mate, I'd love to.”   
The whole group burst out laughing as the guy took Adams hand as he started to ballroom dance with him. Adam looked over for help as the guy pulled him is by the waist.   
Aaron was in fits of laughter. Robert looked over at him, just admiring the sight of Aaron having fun, having the best time. He loved seeing him this way. 

Adam escaped and made a quick exit. He sat down next to Vic as she placed an arms around him. “Aww it's alright.” She grinned. “He was pretty good.”  
Adam frowned “shut up!.”  
Ella smiled as she took the bottle to spin. It landed on Aaron.   
“Truth or dare” Ella asked.   
“Truth”   
“Wimp” Ella said as she tried to think of a question.   
“Have you ever been in love?.”   
As soon she said it Robert froze. ‘Why did she have to ask that, why!’ He thought to himself.   
“Well?.” Rose questioned. “Have you?.”  
Aaron's face was dead straight as he looked at the ground.   
“I don't know.” He said honestly.   
The whole group was silent as they weren't sure what to say.   
Rose stood up.   
“Aaron, have you ever been with someone and they've made you so happy that you feel like you could spend the rest of your life, just you and them and it would be perfect. Have you ever looked at someone and seen the absolute best in them when they don't see it themselves. Have you wanted to care for them, look after them. Have you felt that pain in your chest when they walk away, when you know there on their own. If they're hurting, all you want to do is comfort them, help them any way you can. Have you ever cared so much that when you think about losing them it makes you feel physically sick?.”

Aaron looked at her like he was taking in every second of information.   
He nodded his head and looked at Robert. “Yeah, I have.”  
Rose smiled. “There's your answer.”  
Robert didn't care that everyone was watching, he grabbed Aaron and kissed him.   
The group wolf whistled as they pulled apart. Aaron leaned into Roberts ear. “I think I'm in love with you too.”  
Robert felt his chest tighten as he smiled from ear to ear. He took Aaron's hand and kissed his cheek. 

 

The game had fizzled out and everyone was just chilling out as the sun started to set. The atmosphere was chilled out as Aaron and Robert laid on the grass looking up at the sky.   
“Beautiful isn't it?”  
“Yeah, it really is.”  
Robert turned his head to look at Aaron. “Bit like you.”   
“Shut up!”  
Robert smiled. “Can't believe everyone knows.”  
Aaron turned his head to meet Roberts face “me either.”  
“Any regrets?.” Robert asked.   
He closed his eyes. “No way.” He opened them to find Aaron a lot closer to his face. “Hi.” He said softly.   
“Hi.”  
Aaron kissed him as his hand found Roberts waist.   
Robert's hand found the back of Aaron's head as they shifted closer together. 

Vic and Adam could see them. Vic had the biggest smile on her face as she held onto Adams arm. “How cute are they.”

Adam was so happy for his best friend. “Really cute.” He loved Aaron and he loved seeing him enjoying himself. 

 

Robert and Aaron were the last ones up as they sat around the fire. They sat closely as Robert ran his finger along the soft skin of Aaron's hand. They were completely consumed by one another, it was like for the first time they were both comfortable and happy with someone and that was something they weren't used to. 

 

Robert moved to kiss Aaron's lips.  
“Come on you, let's get some sleep.”  
Aaron smiled. “Your place or mine?”  
Robert huffed out a laugh “definitely yours.”  
Robert got up “come on then.” He held his hand out to Aaron.   
Aaron took his hand as Robert pulled him up out of the chair. He pulled him in by his waist. “This has been one of the best days of my life.” Robert said honestly.   
“Me too.” Aaron wrapped his arms around Roberts shoulders, placing his chin the crook of Roberts warm neck.

 

“This tent is kinda tiny.” Robert moaned as his head hit the flimsy ceiling.   
“Well it's not very fancy I grant you, but it does the job.”   
Aaron was sorting out their sleeping bags.   
“We don't need sleeping bags. Let's just us a blanket.”   
“We might get a bit chilly.”  
“I'll make sure your not chilly” Robert winked.   
Aaron huffed “will you know?”  
“Oh yeah.” Robert pushed Aaron's shoulders as he slowly sank onto of him. His legs straddled Aaron's. “Don't you worry about that.”  
Robert reached down and found Aaron's waist with his hands. Aaron looked at him as he slowly reached underneath his t-shirt. Robert smiled as he started tickling the younger man.   
“No…no aaafrr.” Aaron squirmed around Robert as he couldn't stop laughing.   
Robert slowed his moments as he leant down, kissing at Aaron's neck as he softly laughed against Roberts cheek.   
As he moved away he began tickling him once more as Aaron let out a roar of laughter.   
Then there was a voice from another tent.   
“WE KNOW YOU TWO ARE ALL LOVED UP BUT, SHUT THE HELL UP, I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!” Rose shouted so the whole festival could hear her.   
Robert sniggered. “SORRY!” He shouted as he got off of Aaron and laid bedside him. “Think we better go to sleep.”  
Aaron nodded “yeah.”  
They looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Robert moved his hand to tickle Aaron again.   
“Oi, no!” He battered his hand away with a laugh.   
Robert moved closer and kissed Aaron's lips. “I love that your so ticklish.”   
Aaron smiled. There faces were so close to each other. “I love you Robert.”  
Robert felt his chest feel all fuzzy as he pulled Aaron close to him. “I love you too Aaron.”


	7. Time of their lives

Robert woke up to the sounds of Aaron lightly snoring in his arms. He smiled as he pressed a kiss into the back of his head.  
Aaron's back was pressed against his chest and the warmth was seeping into Robert body, it made him sigh with content as he found himself shifting even closer to him. 

Robert slowly slipped out of Aaron's warmth and quietly opened the tent, getting out and closing it behind him.  
“Morning sis.” He smiled as he saw Vic sitting on a camping chair having a cup of tea.  
“What one?” She nodded to the tea.  
“Yeah please.”  
He went and sat next to her as she poured him a cup.  
She looked over to him. “You look happy.”  
He smirked. “Do I?”  
“Have you seen the smile on your face?”  
He laughed quietly “yeah, I'm happy.”  
Vic passed him the tea.  
“Is everyone else still asleep?” He asked.  
“Yeah, its only 6am.”  
“What? I thought was like 9”  
“Nope.”  
Vic looked over at Aaron's tent.  
“So, you and Aaron.”  
“I bet you have questions.”  
“About 100 yeah!.” She beamed.  
Robert sat back and took a sip of his tea “go on then, fire ahead.”  
“How did it start, how did it happen?”  
“Well, Aaron was having a panic attack and I helped him, well tried.”  
Vic frowned “and how did that lead to you two getting it on?”  
“I kissed him.”  
“To stop him from panicking?”  
“No. It was after he'd calmed down. I just sort of kissed him and he kissed me back.”  
She smiled. “Aww”  
“Shut up!”  
Vic loved seeing her brother embarrassed this way.  
“Is he asleep?” Vic pointed to Aaron's tent.  
“Yeah. Oh and sorry if we were loud last night”  
Vic raised her eyebrows. “How do you mean?”  
Robert realised how it sounded. “I meant the Laughing!.”  
“Oh. Yeah it's ok don't worry. It's nice you two are happy.”  
“Thanks.”  
Vic looked like she wanted to ask another question but she didn't want to be cheeky.  
Robert squinted. “What?”  
“Has there been other men?”  
Robert slowly nodded “yeah.”  
“When?”  
“At uni.”  
“How many?”  
“Just two. But they were only one night stands. Nothing more.”  
“So Aaron's your first boyfriend.”  
It was the word boyfriend that caught him off guard.  
“Err yeah I guess.”  
“You guess.”  
He looked in the direction of Aaron. “We haven't really had that chat yet. We haven't….talked about what we are.”  
“He admitted he loved you in front of everyone!”  
Robert realised he really did. That really happened. “I guess we are then.”  
“Do you love him?”  
Robert nodded. “Yeah.”  
She grinned. “It's the cutest Rob.”  
He smiled and finished off his tea.  
“I'm going to go get me and Aaron some breakfast. Do you want anything?”  
“No thanks. I'll wait for Adam to wake up and we'll go get something.”  
“Okay.”  
Robert got up to leave.  
“If he wakes up, tell him I won't be long.”  
“Will do.”

 

10 minutes later and Aaron opened his eyes slowly. He sat up with a groan as he looked over to where Robert was last night.  
He ran his hands through his hair as he tapped his phone to see the time.  
He put on a t-shirt and jeans and opened the tent door.  
“Hi.” He squinted as he saw Vic sitting around the fire pit.  
“You seen Robert?”  
She smiled. “He's gone to get you two breakfast.”  
Aaron felt a wave of calm run over him. “Oh.”  
He got out and sat beside her. “Don't worry he hasn't done a runner on you” she joked.  
“Hope not.” Aaron suddenly felt tense.  
“I'm just messing with you.”  
“I know. Just you know, early days. He might decide I'm not what he wants.”  
“He's smitten with you.”  
“No he's not.”  
Aaron knew he had to learn to believe that he could be loved. It was just something that wasn't natural to him.  
“He so is and you are with him. Me and Adam saw you two last night, watching the sunset, you where the cutest couple I've ever seen.”  
Aaron gave her a shy look.  
“Trust me, he adores you Aaron.”  
Aaron just smiled. “Thanks.”

 

A few minutes later and Robert arrived back with a bag full of greasy food and two coffees.  
Vic had gone to wake Adam up as Robert placed the bad on Aaron's lap. “Enjoy!”  
Aaron looked up at him. “Bloody hell, how much food you got.”  
“I'm a growing lad, need to keep my strength up.”  
Aaron shook his head and opened the bag. “Bacon rolls.”  
“Is that alright. I'll go get something else if you want.”  
“No. No, it's great.”  
Robert grinned “good. Here.” He passed Aaron his coffee.  
“Milk, 1 sugar right?”  
“Yep, thanks.”

As they ate Adam and Vic appeared.  
“Oh that smells amazing.” Adam beamed.  
Robert looked up “I did ask Vic, she said you two would get your own.”  
“Yeah no worries.”  
Adam leant over and kissed Aaron on the cheek. “Morning.”  
Aaron pushed him away with a smile.  
Robert frowned. “Erm no kissing my boyfriend thanks.”  
Aaron almost squealed as he heard it. Boyfriend.  
“Alright!.” Adam laughed “we can share him.”  
“I'm not a toy!” Aaron added  
“Hands off my man Adam!” Robert said with a smile.  
“Oh he's your man now is he?.”  
Aaron was just sitting between them trying not to show his red cheeks.  
“Definitely.”  
Adam smiled. “Good.” Adam winked at Aaron.  
“We'll leave you and your man while me and that beautiful one over there gets some breakfast.” He pointed at Vic as she smiled back.  
“Such a charmer love. Come on, I'm starving!”  
They walked off as Ella and rose appeared.  
“Morning ladies” Robert said as he picked up a empty cup. “Tea?”  
Ella yawned “nah we're going to go get some coffee. Thanks though.”  
Robert looked over as Aaron was stuffing his face. “You really love your meat don't you.”  
Aaron died as Rose laughed.  
“I meant bacon!” Robert tried to save it.  
“Sure you didn't mean pork!” Rose and Ella both laughed as they got dressed.  
“Shut up. I meant he likes his food. Aren't you two leaving!”  
“Yep.” They grabbed their stuff and walked off.  
“Sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that.”  
Robert was worried he'd embarrassed Aaron.  
Aaron smirked. “I do like a bit of pork!”  
Robert burst out laughing as he nearly dropped his coffee. “Same.”  
They both laughed.  
They both didn't know if they were talking about pork or penis. 

 

“So…” Aaron trailed off as he wasn't sure what he was about to say.  
“So…?”

Robert and Aaron were laying on the soft grass of the campsite. The rest of the group were watching some dance thing that the girls wanted to see and Adam got dragged along. So they were both happy to just chill out, just the two of them.

“Was just thinking.” Aaron said while looking at the sky.  
“About what?”  
“About what happens in a couple of days when we leave here.”  
It had been on Roberts mind as well.  
“What do you want to happen?”  
Aaron didn't know how to answer that. He wasn't sure what Robert wanted and it made him nervous.  
“Hopefully we both want the same thing.”  
“Yeah.” Aaron huffed out nervously.  
Robert lifted himself up into his elbows.  
“Well I'll be staying with Vic and Adam for a bit so we'll be living in the same village.”  
Aaron nodded. “Yeah. But for how long?”  
“I don't know. I don't have a plan for a job yet.” 

Robert had only just left uni and was staying with Alice's family.  
“I haven't got any plans.”  
Aaron smiled. “Well maybe we can make plans together.”  
“Sounds good.” Robert leant down and kissed Aaron's lips softly.

 

They had decided to go for a walk.  
They both decided that they shouldn't be so antisocial so they went to meet the others. 

The dance show was over and Aaron could see the boredom one Adams face as walked towards them.  
“Had fun?” Aaron asked with a small smirk.  
“Yeah, loads!” Adam said sarcastically “think I might go see it again tomorrow.”  
Robert laughed. “You enjoyed sis?”  
“I would have liked it a lot better is Adam hadn't been asking to leave every 3 minutes!”  
Aaron sniggered and shook his head at Adam. 

Robert looked around “what's the plan then?”  
“I'm getting a drink.” Ella announced as she walked off towards the bar.  
“What a good idea.” Adam said loudly as he followed her.”

“Want a pint?” Aaron asked as he looked at Robert.  
“Might as well, why not.”

Vic, Rose, Ella and Aaron all got a bench as the others got them drinks.  
they all sat in the sun, people watching and drinking. Half the fun was watching everyone else, there was a lot of different characters and people of all ages. It made for some good viewing.  
“Omg, look at him.” Vic tried to say quietly but also so everyone could hear.  
“Don't judge.” Aaron said with a frown.  
“I'm not but look.” She pointed at a man in full Lycra and absolutely no underwear on.  
Aaron's eye went straight to his obviously large manhood and laughed “blimey.”  
Robert looked at the man “oh, hello!”  
They all laughed.  
“It's impressive” Adam added and everyone looked at him.  
“You like?” Robert asked.  
“What!”  
“Your still looking?”  
Adam ripped his eyes away “what, no…I…well it is.”  
Aaron patted him on the back lightly “it's alright mate, maybe when you grow up yours might be that big.”  
Adam smacked his arm as he smiled sarcastically at the rest of the group that found it very funny.  
“Shut it, all of you.”  
“Leave him alone, he's all man, trust me!” Vic winked at Adam.  
“Oh sis, don't need to hear it.”  
She smiled “sos.”

 

They finished their drinks and got another round in but decided to go for a walk instead.  
As they walked through the woods and along the river Robert nudged Aaron's shoulder with his own. “You alright?”  
Aaron looked at him “yeah.”  
“Your quiet?”  
“Just…thinking.”  
“About?”  
Aaron shrugged “dunno.”  
Robert smiled. “Ok.” He skimmed down Aaron's arm, reaching for his hand and holding it. “This ok?”  
Aaron looked down at their hands “yeah.”

 

As the group found a bar on the lake side they set up camp for the day.  
There were sofas over looking the river, the sun was shining, everyone had a drink in their hand, it was bliss.

 

It was a few hours later and the sun was starting to fade. The group had spent the day laughing, joking and messing around. Everyone was chilled and relaxed while getting to know each other. Aaron and Robert were sitting on a smallish 2 seater grey sofa. Aaron was leaning against one of the arms with his feet up on Roberts lap. It felt so natural as Roberts hand slowly stroked his leg as they listened to Rose tell a story about her holiday to Spain. 

“Robert” Aaron quietly said.  
Robert took his eyes away from the others. “Yeah?”  
“I'm so glad I met you.”  
There was a silence between them as they both smiled.  
Robert leaned towards Aaron, pulled him in by his t-shirt and kissed him. As he pulled away he whispered on Aaron's lips. “Lets go back to the tents.”  
Robert winked and Aaron smirked.

As they both tried to pick a good time to leave Adam had decided he wanted to dance. He pulled Vic up off the sofa and onto the grass as the music blasted out from over the other side of the river.  
“Come on.” Rose shouted to Aaron and Robert as her and Ella got up to dance.  
“Maybe we should stay for a bit.” Aaron nodded towards their dancing friends.  
“Yeah.” Robert kissed Aaron on the cheek and grabbed his hand. “If were staying then were dancing.”

 

“I'm sweating so much” Adam moaned as he slumped down on the sofa next to Aaron.  
“Nice!”  
“Never seen you dance like that before mate.”  
“Yeah well, I'm drunk.” Aaron said, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
“Your not that drunk!”  
Aaron just shook his head “whatever.”  
“Don't be embarrassed, I love seeing you have fun.”  
Aaron smiled at his best mate. “Thanks.”  
Adam looked over at Robert who was dancing with Vic on the lit up grass. “He's good for you.”  
“Who?”  
“Robert. He makes you happy.”  
Aaron took a deep breath in “its early days”  
“Yeah but you like him right?”  
“Yeah, a lot.”  
“Good.”  
Aaron looked up as Robert was walking towards them.  
“I need more alcohol if I'm going to keep dancing like that.”  
He sat next to Aaron. “You want another?”  
“Yeah go on then, why not.”  
“I'll get them.” Adam said as he walked off towards the bar.  
Robert rested his hand on Aaron's thigh “you all danced out?”  
Aaron huffed out a laugh “yeah, I'm just enjoying watching you!”  
“Checking me out?”  
“Maybe.”  
Aaron leant forward, kissing Roberts lips softly. “I want to go back to the tents with you.” He whispered quietly.  
Robert smirked. “Me too but we can't just leave.”  
“We could…” just as Aaron said it Rose came over and dragged Robert off by his hand.  
Aaron looked on as Rose and Ella danced round him, making him look like a complete Dad dancer in the middle of them.  
He smiled and got up to join them. 

 

It was a few hours later and everyone was heading back to the tents. They were all kinda drunk and danced out. As they walked, Aaron reached for Roberts hand and squeezed it. They walked as close as possible with broad smiles. 

At the tents, everyone went in their designated living area and Robert followed Aaron into theirs. 

As Robert took his jeans off Aaron was searching through his bag.  
“What you looking for?”  
“A clean t-shirt”  
“You don't need a t-shirt.”  
Aaron smiled “really, and why's that?”  
Robert crawled on his knees towards Aaron, pulling him in by his waist and kissing him deeply. They fell sideways onto the messy sleeping area as Robert pushed Aaron onto his back, climbing on top of his body as he moved his mouth to Aaron's neck.  
“We can't...” Aaron said with a moan in his voice.  
Robert lifted his head to meet Aaron's face “why?”  
“They'll hear us!”  
“We'll be quiet.”  
“No Robert.”  
Robert got off and laid next to him.  
Aaron didn't mean to ruin the mood.  
“I want to, I really do but I don't want the rest of them hearing us have sex.”  
“Yeah I know. It's just I really wanna be with you.”  
Aaron had wanted to get Robert naked all day. This could be the last chance to do something about it.  
“We could go somewhere else?”  
“Where?”  
“Dunno, the woods.”  
Robert huffed “the woods! Anyone could see us.”  
“Well we practically had sex in that hut where anyone could see.”  
“What about one of the comedy tents. They'll be no one in them.”  
Aaron was smiling but he wasn't sure. “What if we get caught.”  
“Then we get caught.”  
There was an excited buzz surrounding them both as they scrambled to get dressed.  
“Bring the lube and condoms.”  
Aaron laughed “how many condoms are you thinking we'll need?”  
“Well bring three.”  
“Three!”  
“Yeah, just to be safe.”  
“You want to put them on all at once”  
“Ha ha funny.”  
They both got dressed, Aaron grabbed the supplies and they both left the tent.

 

As they got to the comedy tents they were all locked up.  
“Shit!” Robert hissed.  
“Let's find somewhere else.”  
“Hang, let's look round the other way.”  
Robert found a small cabin. “Is this for the performers?”  
Aaron tried the door. “It's open!”  
They walked inside and to their delight there was a double bed at the end.  
“It's a mobile home type thing” Aaron said as he looked around. “As If they left it open.”  
Robert shut the door and moved towards Aaron. He pushed his hand up Aaron's back and pressed his crotch into his arse. “Let's not waste any time. They might come back”  
Aaron spin round and kissed him hard. They walked backwards to the bed and slumped down onto it.  
They make quick work of undressing each other until they were both hard and naked.  
Robert ran his hand slowly along Aaron's deep red, hard length just teasing the sensitive head.  
“Mmmn” Aaron's voice was husky as Robert slid down the bed and took him in his mouth. Roberts movements where slow and Aaron was fighting not to thrust upwards.  
“Ro…Robert please”  
Aaron lifted his legs slightly as the pleasure was sending spikes through his body.  
Robert licked a hot stripe along the under side as Aaron's hands grabbed at the bed sheets.  
Robert moved off and pushed Aaron's leg up and apart. “Hold?” He asked as Aaron took his own legs and lifted them so they rested against his stomach and chest.  
Robert moved further down and Aaron thought he was going to pass out from the thought of Robert doing what he was about to do.  
Robert kissed along Aaron's inner thigh as his hands pulled Aaron's cheeks slightly apart.  
He briefly looked up at Aaron “this okay?”  
Aaron frantically nodded as Robert grinned.  
He lowered his head as he kissed Aaron's bum cheeks making Aaron moan with anticipation.  
As Roberts tough connected with the puckered skin Aaron's whole body flushed red hot.  
Robert used his tongue expertly as he sucked and licked as Aaron's moans where spurring Robert on even more. He slowly pushed his tongue inside and felt the mussels relaxed around him.  
Aaron's dick was leaking pre-come as he moaned Robert name.  
“I'm close.” He pleaded as Robert pulled away.  
“No, please don't stop.”  
“I don't want you to come yet.”  
Robert kneeled up and stroked himself. Aaron's eyes were fixed on his rock hard dick as he watched Robert running his hand slowly over it from base to tip. The sight made Aaron groin feel like it was on fire.  
“I wanna fuck you.” Robert said with a deep voice.  
Aaron looked up from Robert dick to his face and just nodded with a smile.  
Robert leant down over him as he kissed Aaron passionately. He pushed at Robert chest. “Hurry up then.”  
Robert laughed as he got off Aaron and found the lube and condoms in his jeans pocket. He climbed back on the bed and in between Aaron's legs.  
He prepped Aaron's hole with lube as he rolled on the condom.  
Robert kissed along Aaron's stomach and up his chest before kissing Aaron's lips. “You ready.”  
“Yeah.”  
Robert moved back and lifted Aaron's legs up and apart. Aaron felt his mind go fuzzy as he felt the tip of Robert dick against himself. Robert looked at Aaron as he slowly pushed inside. He was half way in and Aaron was already feeling his body lose itself, it was a feeling he hadn't had in a while.  
Robert pushed all the way in until his hips hit Aaron's arse.  
“Oh my god Robert, fuck that feels good!”  
Robert was consumed with tight heat around his throbbing dick. He felt amazing.  
He gave Aaron some time to adjust, then started slowly thrusting. As soon as he was moving Aaron couldn't help but grunt out a breathy moan he felt a surge of pleasure.  
“Faster” Aaron pleased  
Robert didn't argue as he sped up.  
They had a steady rhythm. Both men where panting and moaning. Robert was holding Aaron's legs up and he looked down at the beautiful sight of Aaron's body flushed and desperate.  
“Please Robert, don't stop.”  
Robert could tell Aaron was close and so was he. He sped up, moving as fast as he could as he wrapped Aaron's legs around his waist and leant over Aaron as he found a different angle that make both men shout out with pleasure.  
As Aaron's legs tightened around Roberts waist as Robert buried his face in Aaron's neck, he thrusted as fast as he physically could. Both men where sweating and desperately chasing their orgasms as Aaron started moving his hips up to meet Roberts movements. It wasn't long before Aaron reached in between them and stroked himself fast as his body tensed and spasmed, coming all over his stomach and chest.  
Aaron clenching around Roberts as he thrust a couple more times before coming hard.  
Both men where fighting for breath as Robert waited for Aaron to relax around him before he slowly pulled out.  
“Fuck” Aaron said as his body was full of pleasure.  
Robert breathed heavily as he laid next to Aaron. “That was amazing.”

 

They got cleaned up and put their boxers back on and just held each other. They both felt like they could stay this way forever.  
Robert lifted his head from Aaron's chest “We should probably get out of here, just in case someone does come back.”  
“Yeah, come on.”  
They got dressed and quietly made their way back to the tents. As they crossed the bridge Robert stopped.  
“Look at that.”  
The moon was full and it shined down onto the river, it was making the water sparkle and glow as at rippled gently.  
“Wow!” Aaron smiled as he moved to edge of the bridge.  
Both men just looked out and admired as their hands slowly entwined together.  
“This has been the best time of my whole life Robert, meeting you, being here.”  
“Me too.” Robert kissed Aaron's softly as they moved together into a hug.  
Robert pulled away and looked around. “Dance with me.”  
Aaron huffed out a breath “what?”  
“Dance.” He held his hand out to Aaron “me and you, in the moon light, dance.”  
Aaron felt a little silly bit there was no one around to see them. “Ok.” He took Roberts hand and walked with him into the middle of the large bridge.  
Roberts arms wrapped around Aaron's waist as he pulled him in close as Aaron's arms found their way around Roberts shoulders as they started to slowly sway from side to side.  
It was so intimate. Even though they'd just had amazing hot, sweaty sex this felt just as intimate as that and Aaron was completely relaxed and at peace with everything around him. He hadn't felt this stable for a long time and he was very much enjoying it.  
“I love you so much Aaron.”  
Aaron took a deep deep breath in. “I love you too.”

They didn't know how long they'd been there and they didn't care.  
They'd both came here to have a week of music and drinking but as well as that, they found their soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea to follow this story on for when they get back home. Let me know if you'd like that. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support on this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
